The name of another
by Angel of Distruction
Summary: Okay, this is just up because I want to have all these chapters under one chapter thingy...Anyway, yoai, DuoXHeero, QuatreXTrowa, and a little bit of violence.
1. Name of another

Okay, this was my first fic, but I posted the first four chapters on a different name, but then I accidently forgot the password so I just wanted to put these all in that chapter thing, and I also just wanted to have them all on one name. Any, its yoai, and I have no idea what it is about because to me it kinda sucks.... Anyway, don't sue me, I have no money...Anyway R&R  
  
  
The Name of Another  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Receiving the mission  
  
3:49 am. I woke up to the clicking noise of Heero typing away at his laptop. I turned onto my side to look at him. The room was dark but with the help of the computer screen I could make out his face. His dark chocolate brown hair, his expressionless face as he sat there typing. I sighed and turned to face the ceiling. "Heero..." I said barely above a whisper.  
"What Duo?"  
"Heero..." I sighed. I couldn't ask him that....I could just imagine the look he would give me The Heero death glare. I chuckled at the though. I had named a glare that I was so familiar with now.  
"What do you want Duo?" His voice was loud and stern, very normal for him.  
"Umm...Whatcha doin' up so late pal?" I said in my usually cheery voice.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"   
He never stopped to look back at me, he just carried on with his typing. His tone of voice never did change...his monotone voice. The only time it ever changed was when he was with her...Relena Peacecraft. I hated Relena!   
"Heero....do...do you really like Relena?"  
Heero stopped typing and just stared at his computer for what seemed like forever. I could make out part of his face, his eyes narrowed and his jaw locked. Now I've done it, I though. Now he's probably gonna give me the Heero death glare...I smiled at the thought of that...I had grown to love that glare. I got it so much I guess anyone would learn to love it. I was wrong though, he didn't turn around and give me that wonderful glare. He didn't turn around at all...   
He merely said, "its late Duo. You should be resting for tomorrow incase we get a mission."   
And then he started typing again. I looked over at him for a few minutes then I turned over and faced the window. Thoughts were running through my mind all at once. I didn't like it, I never liked the effect Heero had on me... After a while I fell asleep. I dreamt of Heero and I being together... My dreams... I always loved them... They were the only place I could be with Heero... Although I wish they could be true, but they never will be...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
I turned around and looked at my room mate silently sleeping. I could see the outline of his slender body. His long, chestnut braid hanging off the side of the bed, reaching the floor. His quiet, rhythmic breathing. I sighed as I wondered what was Duo up to with these questions. He of all people should know that I do not love Relena Peacecraft...He of all people should know that I only act the way I do around her is so that she won't be as annoying.   
"Duo..." I say softly....Then I turned around to go back to my work.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"Good morning Heero" Trowa said in his usual monotone soft voice. "How are you this good morning?"  
Heero looked at Trowa drinking his tea at the kitchen table.   
"Hn."  
"I am glad that your usual self today" he said without even looking up from his tea.  
Heero snorted and went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. When he had finished making it, he returned to the table and sat down across from Trowa.   
"We have another mission."  
Trowa looked up at him with the usual half frown on his face. "Carry on."  
"It's at an old mansion that OZ used to use. It was, to what we thought, abandent. We were wrong. It seems that Oz, or some other force has taken over it again and is using it to get information about us and our gundams." Before Heero could finish what he was saying Quatre entered the kitchen and finished for the sentence for him. "So we have to go and make sure that there are no prisoners and blow up the mansion?"  
Heero looked at Quatre with his death glare. Trowa and Quatre took this as a yes.  
"Well then," Trowa began, "when do we start and where is this mansion?"  
"We start as soon as that baka, Duo gets out of bed."   
"Have you told WuFei about this mission yet?" Quatre asked softly.  
"Yes."  
"And where is WuFei anyway?" Trowa asked taking a sip of his never ending tea.  
"He's down in the cock pit making some adjustments to Shenlong."  
"I'd say he has the right idea. We should all go and do some adjustment and make sure our gundams are up-to-date before this mission." Quatre said as he stood up and started walking down the narrow hall way to the cock pit. The other two pilots exchanged looks, then decided that they too, should go down to check their gundams before the mission.  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
It was nearly noon and Duo still wasn't up. That wasn't unusual. Heero had gone to check on Duo to see if he was up and if not, to wake him up so that they could start on their mission. Heero quietly walked into Duo's and his room and closed the door behind him. He looked at Duo sleeping quietly on his bed. The rise and fall of his chest. His soft, innocent, angelic face sleeping. Heero walked over to Duo's bedside and stared down at the innocent face of his comrade. He grunted at the fact that he had to wake up his angel of death. Slowly he kneeled down and said in a loud stern voice, "Duo get up baka. We got a mission to go to work on!"   
Duo stirred and rolled over onto his side facing away from Heero. "But I don't wanna save the world today mommy. Just 5 more minutes...." and Duos voice trailed off into a soft snore  
Heero smirked slightly at Duo's sleeping form. Just the WuFei was walking in. Heero turned around with his gun in his hand aiming it right at WuFei's head.  
"Hey! Calm down Yuy. Its just me!"  
"Hn."  
"So is the God of Sleep up yet?"  
"Does he look like he's up?"  
WuFei looked over Heero and onto Duos bed. "No. I thought Trowa and Quatre sent you up here to wake him up since your the only one who can?"  
"They did, and I will."  
Heero turned back to face Duo then picked him up and hung him over his shoulders. He then walked into the bathroom and dropped Duo into the bath tub. WuFei followed, curious of what Heero was going to do. Duo, still sound asleep, curled up in the bath tub and started to suck on his thumb. WuFei grunted.   
"Oh look, the god of death's sucking on his thumb. How scary....wait. Don't do anything with him yet Yuy!" WuFei ran as quickly as he could out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face and returned holding a camera. Heero looked at WuFei and grunted.   
"Just do what you want to do so I can wake his lazy ass up."  
WuFei smirked and started taking pictures of Duo sucking his thumb from all different angles. Duo still didn't wake up. After about 20 pictures Heero looked at WuFei.  
"Are you done yet? We still have a mission to go and do."  
WuFei stopped and walked over to where Heero was still smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess that'll be enough of the god of death sucking his thumb." he put the camera up to his eyes to get ready to take some pics of Duo when he woke up.   
"Hn." Heero turn to face the shower and turned on the cold water. He quickly turned on the shower and let the water fly down into Duos face.   
"AHHHHHH!!"   
WuFei started taking pictures of the screaming Duo attempting to stand up but failing each time. Heero smirked as he watched Duo try to get out and tackle him. Between WuFei's hysterical laughing and Duos screaming, Quatre and Trowa run through the door to the bathroom to see what was going on. As soon as they entered and saw Duo in the shower with his clothes still on, and WuFei taking hundreds of pictures, probably to use against Duo later on, they figured out had happened. Then they both too started laughing.  
"AHHH!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! GRRR HEERO YOUR GONNA PAY!!!" Just then Duo leaped out of the shower soaking wet and tackled Heero. Reluctantly Heero just moved out of the way in time and Duo went sliding out the door and into his room across the hall.   
"Now get changed baka, we have a mission to do." Heero said going back to his normal expressionless self.  
Once ever one had stopped laughing they all went down to the cock pit again to check their gundams....again.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
About an hour later Duo walked down to the cock pit where he had been told everyone else was by one of Quatre's servants. Duo looked down to see everyone but Heero, who was working on his Gundam, huddled around WuFei and laughing.   
"Ahem." Heero looked up at him but then carried on with his work. No one else noticed he was there.   
"AHEM." Still, nobody noticed.  
~~I may as well come down with a knife stuck in my chest and they wouldn't even notice. hmmm...wait a minute~~.   
Duo walked off with a grin on his face. Heero watched him walk off and wondered what he was up to. But he shrugged it off and carried on with his Gundam.   
  
A few minutes later Duo crawled into the cock pit with a...a knife sticking between his side and his arm. Heero grunted when he saw this and pretended to carry on with his work, but he was really watching Duo out of the corner of his eye. Duo crawled over to the others leaving a pill of...blood? No it could be blood. Wait...Duo knew every secret to all the horror movie...could he be using pigs blood? Well what ever it was it was a good substitute.   
"argh...help me...errr." Duo groaned as he pulled himself toward the three other pilots. Heero almost burst out laughing. But instead he just smirked.   
Duo looked up at the three pilots with an annoyed face. They hadn't cared that he had been stabbed with a giant butcher knife and was losing tons of blood by the second! Duo grabbed WuFei's pants and tugged on it.  
"Errr....Help me..."   
"Let go of my pant leg Maxwell!" WuFei said angrily and kicked Duo in the face. Duo anime sweat dropped, with a red shoe print on his face. Heero was so close to laughing...but he couldn't. He wasn't going to show any emotion to the person he loved being kicked in the face.   
Quatre looked down at Duo and gasped.   
"DUO?!? What the hell happened to you?! Who did this?!"  
Duo stood up and sighed sadly.   
"No one..." Duo took the knife out and threw it softly onto the ground and took of his....clothes?! He was wearing two pairs of his black clothes, one underneath the other. He walked slowly over to his Gundam, face down.  
~~They don't care about me...I don't even know why I'm still here, they wouldn't notice if I was gone... ~~  
Duo looks up at Heero working on his Gundam Wing Zero.  
~~Not even Heero noticed me... After this mission I'm outta here...~~  
  



	2. Name of another 2

Yay! You get to meet my muse! Ketsuki!  
Ketsuki: I don't like this...  
Authoress: And I am supposed to care...?  
Ketsuki: ...No because you are a cold-hearted biatch  
Authoress: Why thank you! ^.^  
Ketsuki: What a way to take an insult...  
  
  
  
Chaper 2  
A mansion fulled of death  
  
Around a half an hour later the Gundams were ready to leave. Duo and Heero were the two who were going to go and look for any prisoners in the mansion. They didn't know where the mansion was exactly, but after splitting up they found it hidden behind some trees. Heero's image appeared on all of the other gundams screen.   
"I found it. Its about 5 miles west from where we split up from."  
"Got it Yuy." WuFei said.  
"We'll be there in a minute." Trowa said in his usual monotone.  
"Right on it." Quatra said happily since the mission would be over soon and he could go home and drink his tea.  
Duo just nodded softly.   
  
Heero and the other Gundam pilots were starting to worry about Duo. He was usually so anxious to go on missions, and blow mansions up. But ever since they had left for the mansion Duo was quiet and seemed sad. They would have to talk to him later on that day.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Surprisingly, there was no problems getting in. There were no other gundams and there were no guards. What kind of person would be looking up information about the Gundam pilots and not have any guards or any mobile suits to protect his mansion. Heero and Duo walked in through the front door to the huge beautiful mansion. Who ever lived here was extremely rich. Richer than Quatra.   
After searching through the mansion for a while, Heero and Duo noticed something was wrong. They couldn't find the owner, or any computers. The whole place was dark and cobwebs were everywhere.  
"Geeze, someone with this amount of money should hire some maids to clean up around here." Duo said to him self out loud.   
"Hn."   
Duo sighed and carried on looking around.   
"Its no use. There's no one here. Perhaps this is the wrong place?" Duo said a bit annoyed.  
"Its the right place. We're just looking in the wrong places."   
"What do you mean Heero?"  
"Think about it. There are no guards, nothing to keep us out, so he must have a secret pathway in here somewhere."  
"I guess your right." Duo said as he leaned against a wall. Yep you guessed it. The wall turned around and Duo was hidden behind the wall in a secret pathway.   
"Duo.....err where did that baka go now?" Heero said angrily as he started walking off again.  
"Probably found a kitchen somewhere and getting food."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Duo woke up in a dark room to someone playing a big pipe organ. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the dark figure playing the organs.   
"Who...who are you? Where am I? And why do I have a splitting head ache? Do you think you can just stop playing that thing for a few minutes and get me an aspirin?"  
The dark figure slammed his hands down onto the organ keys with a loud bang.   
"I see you have awoken finally."  
"argh....unfortunately to that music I have...what are you anyway...that sounded like the Phantom of the Opera music. What? do you have a messed up face or something?"  
"Phantom of the opera?! What?! Damnit! Wrong horror! What did Vampires do?"  
"Umm...raise from their coffins? Fly through windows as bats?"  
"Ok, thanks, umm....Mrs. Author do you think we could go back to a few minutes ago?"  
"hmmm.....I guess we could if Duo doesn't mind?"  
"Nah, I don't mind..."  
"ok then" Does her Authoress powers and rewrite what happened.  
  
-Back to where Duo wakes up-  
  
"Argh...what happened...where am I? ...Why am I talking to a coffin? A COFFIN?!" Duo jumped up quickly and looked around for a door. There was none. Duo turned around at a creaking sound. He looked over at the coffin, it was opening. Duo's eyes opened wide. What was coming out of the coffin? Duo took a few steps back until he hit a wall. He never took his eyes off the coffin.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
Authoress: is this better so far?  
Duo: yeah, this time you may have the right dark form that you want  
Authoress: shut up Duo...  
Dark form: But he's right  
Authoress: Both of you shut up! I'm the one writing this fan fic and for all I care I can just make you two were clown suits!  
Duo: You wouldn't do that to your favorite Gundam pilot....would you?  
Authoress: you wanna beat? I think you could be quiet cute in a clown suit.  
Dark form: haha duo  
Authoress: Hey! I could do the same to you!  
Dark form: ....  
Authoress: yeah! thats what I thought!  
Duo: hey! wait a minute...where are YOU gonna get clown suits?!?! HA! lets see you answer that.  
Authoress: one word for you: Trowa  
Duo: I'm gonna have to have a talk with that guy...  
Authoress: well back to the story  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
The coffin lid slid off, and a dark form sat up in it. Duo looked at the back of the form and gasped.  
"Who...who are you...what are you?"  
The form turned around to show...  
"YOUR A LITTLE BOY!!"  
"Oh your calling a 1000 year old boy a little boy huh?"  
"1000 years old?"  
"Duh!"  
Duo anime sweet dropped.  
"ok ok, so my dad was busy taking a movie try outs for one of their new vampire movies, so I was left home here."  
"uh-huh....."  
The dark form stood up and walked out the coffin to show a 4 ft tall kid.  
"My name is...my name is...Whats my name?"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: I knew I forgot something...  
Nameless dark form: You mean you forgot to think of a name for me!?!? How could you...MEANIE!  
Authoress: sowwies...don't worry I'll think of a name for you....what do you want your name to be?  
Nameless dark form: **says in a little 5 year old voice** Frankinstien  
Authoress: You've been watching Big Daddy haven't you?  
Nameless Dark Form: ....  
Authoress: ok what about ketsuki?  
Nameless dark form: whats that mean?   
Authoress: I dunno....  
Ketsuki: ok I guess that'll work...did I even have a choice in it?  
Authoress: nope, NOW BACK TO THE STORY  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
"My name is:" evil music plays (dun dun dun) "KETSUKI!" Can hear thunder outside through a window that Duo didn't notice there before. The window then disappears and Duo anime blinks.  
"Riiiiiight, and what does Ketsuki mean?"  
"I dunno..."  
"mmm-hmmmm....so why am I here anyway little kid?"  
"errr don't call me little kid!!"  
"sorry little kid."  
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM?"  
"A little kid who's trying to be some creature of the night, other wise known as a vampire?"  
Little kid....  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Ketsuki: HEY! don't you start now!  
Authoress: sowwies but its catchy  
Duo: its true  
Ketsuki: Don't make me use my powers on the both of you!  
Authoress: Don't make me have you wearing a clown suit  
Duo: She's got you there  
Ketsuki: SHUT UP DUO!  
Duo: ok little kid  
Ketsuki: waaaaaaaaa!  
Authoress: **covers her ears and yells** shut up and go back to the story!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
anyways....Litt--Ketsuki got mad and lightning flashed in the often appearing window that would disappear as soon as the lightning was done. Duo looked back at Ketsuki. Ketsuki was standing right above Duo and looking in his eyes. Duo looked up into Ketsuki's eyes and saw deep blue pools of knowledge and age. His eyes were the only thing about Ketsuki that told his age, those deep, dark blue pools. So much like Heero's.  
"Heero...."  
~~Where was Heero?! He was probably looking for me!! Wait....no he wasn't...Heero doesn't care enough about me to come looking for me...he was probably getting ready to blow up the mansion with me inside it...~~  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Where is he!? I've been looking for him for over an hour now!!" Heero said out loud to no one inperticular, as he ran down some stairs looking frantically for Duo. ~~God....I hope he's ok. ~~  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Duo couldn't take his eyes away from Ketsuki's "You...you really are a vampire..."  
"Yes...and having the God of Death at my side....what else could any vampire want?"   
Ketsuki put his hand on the side of Duo's face and leaned in closer to him. "You will be my prize. Someone as dark as you. My father will be proud." Duo couldn't move. He was entrapped in Ketsuki's eyes. They showed so much death and pain...What had happened to this child...he was taken from his home...and turned into this thing...  
Ketsuki leaned closer to Duos neck. Duo closed his eyes as Ketsuki kisses his neck. Kersuki dug his fangs in Duo's neck and started sucking out the blood. Duo gasped loudly and tried to scream. He couldn't. He didn't have enough strength to scream. Ketsuki put his arms around Duo to hold him up before he fell to the ground. Slowly the god of death was put on the ground with Ketsuki still sucking his blood out of him. Duo could slightly feel his warm blood run down his neck and soak his shirt. He tried to yell out for help again, but nothing came out this time, not even a whisper...he was helpless...  
~~How could this happen to me?! me?! I was captured. I'm going to die in this old mansion...but I won't die alone...come on guys...just blow this place   
apart. ~~   
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"Heero, are you and Duo done in there?" Trowa said through a walkie talkie  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Heero: a walkie talkie? you have me? the perfect soldier with a walkie talkie?  
Authoress: ...give me a break...I couldn't think of anything else.  
Trowa: Heero, give her a break...what else would you have with you?  
Heero: oh I dunno...how about a CELLPHONE!?  
Authoress: and where are YOU supposed to keep a cellphone with those spandix pants huh?  
Heero: and where am I supposed to keep a walkie talkie? those are bigger than cellphones! and you got a problem with my pants?  
**Relena somehow enters this conversation**  
Relena: hey! leave his pants along! I like them. **looks at Heero's pants and smiles** even though I wouldn't mind you without them Heero....  
Heero: **Takes out his gun and aims it at Relena** I will kill you if you keep looking at my pants.  
Relena: sure you will Heero.   
Heero: **Shoots Relena right in-between the eyes** I just did  
Authoress: **anime blink** Heero...YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HER!!!   
Heero: **aimes the gun at the authoress** you got a problem with me killing her?  
Authoress: no, no problem at all...  
Heero: good  
Trowa: Heero....put the gun down...  
Heero: heeeeroooo death glare TM!! **heero does his death glare! at Trowa**  
Trowa: nice Heero...good Heero...  
Authoress: anyways.....  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Heero, have you and Duo finished in there yet?" Trowa asked through the head phone set that Heero had on  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: better  
Heero: I guess, probably as good as your gonna get  
Authoress: I thats it! **snaps her fingers and Heero is wearing a clown suit that comes out of Trowa's closet**  
Heero: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!  
Trowa: hmm...very nice....but I would have gone with the dark red strips on it.  
Authoress: I think your right, the bright colours just don't work with Heero's eyes and hair colour. **snaps her fingers and Heero is wearing the dark red stripped clown outfit** god I love being the authoress  
Heero: YOU TWO ARE GONNA GET IT!!!  
Authoress: **says quikly ** ok back tot he story!  
Heero: **tackles the authoress**  
Authoress: AHHHHH ATTACK FROM THE KILLER CLOWN!!  
Heero: **Kicks Trowa in the gut**  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
"No Trowa, I can't find that baka Duo. That bastard snuck away from me!" Heero replied angrily.  
"Damn! where could he have gone?! Heero we need to finish this mission! its nearly midnight!" Trowa said getting a bit worried.  
"You think I don't already know that?"  
"Sorry. Just hurry up and find him so we can get out of here!"   
"Hn"  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Duo lay in a puddle of blood on the floor while Litt- Ketsuki bit into his own wrist until he could taste his own sweet blood. He then lifted Duos head up and put his wrist to his mouth and said softly "Drink... and be mine..." And then he smiled.   
Duo couldn't help himself. He had to drink even though he knew what he would become. Duo regained his strength while sucking on Ketsuki's blood. He held Ketsuki's wrist up to his mouth and looked up at him sucking harder and harder. As he sucked out Ketsuki's blood, his energy, he saw all the people Ketsuki had killed, all the innocent people he had drained. He saw everything Ketsuki had done and how. He could bearly stand it! He tried closing his eyes, but that didn't help. He wished he could scream, but he couldn't without letting go of Ketsuki's wrist.  
"Stop...stop..." Ketsuki said softly in-between his gasps of pain.  
Duo did not stop. He kept on sucking. He thought that if he got all the blood Ketsuki would die.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Ketsuki: WHAT!?!?! DUO CAN'T KILL ME!!  
Duo: and why not? I like Authoress idea there.  
Authoress: thank you Duo. Why can't Duo kill you?  
Ketsuki: Its just not right! **goes down on his knees infront of Authoress** please please don't let him kill me!  
Duo: **points and laughs at Ketsuki**  
Authoress: hmm.... there's gotta be a way for you to live... wait a minute....YOUR ALREADY DEAD!  
Ketsuki: oh yeah....PLease don't make me even more dead than I already am! please please please!  
Authoress: arg...theres gotta be away....let me think...  
Ketsuki: yeah...you can just let me to have Duo...**smiles as he leans on Duo and runs his fingers down Duo's chest**  
Duo: man...get off of me right now! **pushes Ketsuki onto the ground** you'll never have me! so get that thought out of your mind! **shudders at the though of Ketsuki**  
Authoress: we could have that...**smirks at Duo**  
Duo: Don't tell me your gonna let him have me!?!? What about Heero!?  
Authoress: hmm...you gotta point. hey, Ketsuki come over here   
Ketsuki: **walks over to her**  
Authoress: **whispers in his ear** deal?  
Ketsuki: I guess....  
Authoress: ALRIGHT! thank you!   
  
_________________________________________  
  
Duo had become a complete vampire now...and he knew it...but there was only one problem   
"AHHHHHH!!"   
Duo let out a bone chilling scream as he clawed at his chest. Ketsuki fell to the ground from the lose of blood that was now forming a puddle around him. Duo tore at his shirt and ripped it open. Smoke was rising up from his burning skin where his crucifix was. He had forgotten about it! now if he left it on, he would go through a painful death! He grabbed the crucifix and yanked it off, leaving his skin burnt on his chest and his hand burnt too.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Duo: wtf you trying to do to me!? burn me to death!?  
Authoress: **in a low sorry voice** sorry, but you didn't remind me you had one....sowwies...  
Ketsuki: she is right Duo....  
Duo: **mutters some stuff**  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Ketsuki looked up worried about Duo and his screaming. He then got up and looked at his new companion's chest and hand. He kissed them softly to try and comfort Duo and ease the pain. Duo stop up and glared at Ketsuki.   
"What have you made me?"  
"I have made you into a creature of the night, a true God of Death, I have made you into a Vampire." Ketsuki said while he was standing up to face Duo.  
"Why me?"  
"Because you could make the perfect Vampire. You can go on through life without looking back, and you have just proven to be strong. You are the first person who has been able to stand seeing everything I have seen for that long."  
Duo just stood their glaring at the little black haired boy.  
~~What does he know?! he's just a little kid! he does not know what I do, how I feel, or how I look at things in my life!~~  
"You have also killed many people in your life, you and the Gundam pilots."  
"I have done that to create a peace between people, not to see their blood shed like you have made me want to see!"  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"I can hear his voice." Heero said as he ran around a corner that came to some stairs.  
"Good, as soon as you find him try to keep him away from WuFei."   
Trowa said as he sighed. You could hear WuFei's yelling about Justice about Maxwell not being back and Justice about him only thinking about him self.  
"errr...I think that if Duo did met up with WuFei after this he will be in a lot of pain....physically and mentally with WuFei carrying on about Justice."  
Heero didn't say anything. He pulled something out of a bag he had been carrying and put it on the ground by a wall. There was a big explosion and then there was no more wall.   
  
Heero looked in to see Duo laying ontop of some boy that looked about 14 years old.  
Duo opened his eyes to see he was face to face, and in face to face, I also mean lips to lips as well, with Ketsuki. His eyes went wide as he jumped up onto his one leg and kept jumping up and down from one leg to another, and whipped his mouth about a hundred times saying "EW! EW! EW! EW!" He turned around to see what had caused him to be ontop of Ketsuki, and to even more of his surprise he saw Heero glaring at him.   
"What the Hell happened here! why are you covered in blood!? who is that boy? and why the hell are you down here making out with that kid, kisama!?"  
"Um...Heero..buddy..pal...its NOT what it looks like..."  
Heero just glared at him.   
"Heero...ok ok...this...thing attacked me thats why I'm covered in blood, he is Ketsuki, and I was not making out with him, that explosion pushed me ontop of him! I swear thats the truth!"  
"Hn. Lets go! we're already late on this mission because of you!"  
"Well, why couldn't you just blow the place up with me inside it!? Its not like anyone would care! It'd just be no more Duo, I'm sure you guys wouldn't even notice that I'm gone!"  
Just for a minute Duo thought he saw shook flash through Heero's eyes, but then Heero just stood there glaring at him.  
~~How could Duo say that? He should know I love him and that he is the reason that I want to stay alive! ~~   
  
~~OH boy....now I've done it...Heero's pissed at me now...I'm gonna get it... ~~  
  
"Lets go now." Heero said as he turned around to leave.  
"Um...Heero?"  
"What baka?"  
"Do you have a dagger or something sharp I could use?"  
"Why?"  
"I just want to kill this kid here."  
Heero turn around and looked at Duo.  
"Why?"  
"He is the person who has been looking up the information about us...mainly about me."  
"He'll die in the explosion."  
"No he won't...please just trust me..."  
Heero looked in Duos eyes and took out a swiss army knife out of his spandix shorts. He threw it over to Duo. Just as Duo caught it he pull out the biggest, sharpest knife on it, of course Duo knew which on it was because he would spend hours looking at it when Heero was out of the room and had left it on the table by his computer. He looked down at Ketsuki and stabbed him in the heart with the knife.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"   
Ketsuki screamed out in pain. When Duo removed the knife Ketsuki grabbed his arm. Ketsuki opened his mouth to say something but Duo took the knife and...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: Sorry but I think this scene is a little but too gross for the little kids  
Duo: HEY! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SCENE SO FAR!!!  
Ketsuki: I agree with authoress....  
Duo: of course you....ITS YOUR DEATH!  
Heero: well....I have to agree with Duo...even though I don't know who this little kid is....  
Authoress: **looks at Ketsuki as smoke comes out of his ears and nose** oh boy.....  
Ketsuki: LITTLE KID?!?!!?  
Heero: yeah...you look to be around 13 or 14 years old...  
Ketsuki: I'M AROUND 1000 YEARS OLD KISAMA!  
Authoress and Duo at the same time: Heero...my advise to you is...RUN!  
Ketsuki: **Lunges at Heero attacking him**  
Authoresss: and I'm here trying to keep all the bad violence out.....  
Heero: **Punches Ketsuki in the face forcing some teeth to be knocked out**  
Ketsuki: **Punches Heero in the gut**  
Heero: **spits out some blood and kicks Ketsuki off of him**  
Authoress: **Offers Duo some popcorn** popcorn?  
Duo: **grabs the hole bowl of popcorn and eats all of it**  
Authoress: fine then....**watches the fight** yeah! go Heero!  
Ketsuki: **Looks up at authoress**  
Authoress: I mean....Die Heero!  
Heero: **Glares up at authoress**  
Authoress: **Runs behind Duo**  
Duo: **Sigh** wait...don't go behind me! they'll kill me!  
Authoress: better you than me!  
Duo: oh no!  
Authoress: BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
After Duo had stabbed Ketsuki over and over and over and over and over and over and over and he had ripped out Ketsuki's heart, and had stuffed it down Ketsuki's throat and had gotten himself covered in blood and had his hair tie come out and his hair full of blood too. Ketsuki...was...dead...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Ketsuki: I SHALL HAUNT THIS FAN FIC UNTIL IT IS FINISHED!  
Authoress: ...  
Ketsuki: THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF ME IN HERE!  
Authoress: ....  
Ketsuki: I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!  
Authoress, Duo and Heero: .....  
Ketsuki: I SHALL SHOW UP WHEN YOU DON'T WANT ME TOO!  
Authoress: shutup  
Ketsuki:**ignores that** I SHALL ALSO BRING MY WINDOW THAT NO ONE CAN SEE UNLESS THERE IS LIGHTNING!  
Authoress: shutup  
Ketsuki: I SHALL PLAY MEAN TRICKS ON PEOPLE WHEN THEY ARE LEAST EXCEPTING IT!!  
Authoress, Duo, Heero: shutup!  
Ketsuki: I SHALL ENTER ALL OF YOUR DREAMS!  
Authoress: I'll get the tape...  
Heero: I'll get a pair of socks  
Duo: I'll get the straight jacket...  
Ketsuki: YOUR DREAMS SHALL BE NIGHTMARES!  
Ketsuki: I SHALL BE THE ONE TO CAUSE ALL OF YOUR DEATH--  
Authoress, Duo, and Heero: **gang up on Ketsuki and puts the socks in his mouth, puts the tape over his mouth and puts the straight jacket on him**  
Ketsuki: ***mummbles some stuff about justice**  
Duo: does he know WuFei?  
Authoress: I don't think so....I didn't think that WuFei of all people would be friends with a little boy vampire that never shuts up, lives in a cool mansion and has a father that is going to be in a movie...  
Duo: hmm...good point...  
Authoress: ok back to the story…again  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
"Are you done yet?" Heero said aggravated.  
"Yeah I guess…" Duo replied with a smile of satisfaction on his face.  
"May we please go and blow up this mansion now?"  
"Hmm….sure why not."  
With that Duo turned around and followed Heero out of the wall and up the stairs.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"Trowa, I found him. We'll be out in a few minutes."   
"Ok good. Where was he?"  
"Down in a place that looked like a dungeon, making out with some kid."  
Trowa was silent for a few minutes.  
"Heero..?"  
there was no reply.  
"Heero…?"  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Duo had tackled Heero and was now on top of him punching him.  
"I told you I was not making out with him!"  
Heero kicked him off and stood up. He turned around to see Duo up against a wall on his head. Heero smirked at the sight but then remembered why Duo was like that.  
"From what I saw you were. You were on top of him and kissing him."  
"Yeah only because of your explosion! It through me on top of him!"  
"Hn."  
Just then Heero felt a strange presence's and turned around to see if someone was behind them. He didn't see anything. He turned back to Duo to see…a broken vase on top of Duo's head?  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: ok, who's the wise guy who did that to poor Duo?  
Ketsuki: ….**mummbles something in his gag**  
Duo: **rubbing his head pulled the tape off of Ketsuki's mouth** what was that?  
Ketsuki: …..OOWWWWWWWWWWW! That hurt! Damn you!  
Duo: **glares at him** what did you say a few minutes ago while the gag was still on you?  
Ketsuki: I said **clears his throat** 'I told you that even though I was dead I would do mean tricks on you people'.  
Authoress: **stuffs the gag back in Ketsuki's mouth and sighs** sorry Duo…I'll try to keep him out of it from now on…  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
Duo got up and brushed the vase glass off of his head and rubbed his head. "Oww…god damnit! That really hurt!"  
"Hn."   
Just then Heero heard Trowa's voice coming out of the head set, that had fallen off of Heero's head.   
"Heero…Heero what's going on in there? What happened? Are you and Duo ok? HEERO!!…That's it I'm gonna call Relena."  
A few minutes later when Heero finally found the head set and put it on. He was the unsuspecting victim of…  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO"  
Heero threw the headset at Duo. As Duo caught it he put it on to see what the matter was.  
"Try again Relena" Duo could hear Trowa say.  
"ok, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO?"   
"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Duo dropped the headset and yelled "STOP THAT! TROWA WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"  
Heero picked the headset up….again…and put it on.  
"Trowa get that girl AWAY from that headset!"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Heero: you know you don't have to keep saying headset  
Authoress: yes I do, you got mad at me when I gave you a walkie talkie so now I'm gonna rub it in that you got a head set.  
Heero: **death glare at Authoress**  
Duo: yeah know Heero….she's got a point  
Heero: **Death glare at both Authoress and Duo**  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
"Oops, sorry about that guys, just thought that it would be a good way to get you two to not kill eat other." Trowa said. "So did you two find any prisoners?"  
"P-p-prisoners?" Duo said slowly and a bit worried.  
Heero just sighed angrily.   
"Um...Heero....?"  
"I was busy looking for you! This is all your fault!"  
"I couldn't help it! I was captured!" Duo yelled getting a little mad himself.  
~~He can't blame any of this on me! I was captured! And besides I never asked him to come save me....not now...I wish he had left me...then I wouldn't be what I will become now... ~~  
Duo just sat on the ground frowning sadly. Heero noticed this and sighed. "Duo...why don't you go back to Deathsythe?" Duo nodded and walked outside slowly. When he turned around to say something, Heero was already gone. Duo sighed and walked to Deathsythe Hell.   



	3. Name of another 3

Okay, heres chapter 3 of The name of another. I bet you all just couldn't wait could ya?  
Anyway, I don't own Gundam or anything, I do own Ketsuki though  
Ketsuki: Unfortunatly....  
Authoress: *ignores ketsuki* My friend and I made him up. Thanks for all the replies to my other two chapters, and sorry aem, I've already got most of the stroy written with vampires and stuff, and my characters wouldn't turn against me ::pulls out her really really really big gun:: they know better.   
Hm...I have LOTS of chapters so far...I'm on Chapter 23 right now....most of them are kinda sort now, and some of them are just was to bs my way outta some the the situations I put myself in with this fan fic. I'll probably post two aday until I get up to where I am now....anyway, heres Chapter 3! hope you enjoy!  
Oh yeah...and....and....Heero didn't notice the blood on Duo's neck because...because Heero already had his eyes on something else on Duo...no need for any ferther explination....  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
The end of a mission  
  
Once Duo had entered Deathsythe Hell he was welcomed with a very angry WuFei on the screen. Duo smiled nervously, knowing what was going to happen.   
"Wu-man! buddy! How ya doin'?   
"Don't call me Wu-man! and where the hell where you?"  
"Wu-man! you know you like that name. And I was around...."  
"This is not Justice!" WuFei carried on with one of his justice speeches that I'm not going to go into...  
Duo just sighed and turned off the vid window and stared off into nothing deep in thought.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Heero was meanwhile running up and down hallways looking for any people that were trapped in the mansion.  
~~What's wrong with Duo...He's usually happy and an announce, but now he's... not him self! Something's up with him. Something happened to him in here! He doesn't even look the same anymore. There's something different in his eyes...He saw something...something he couldn't handle. ~~  
  
After he had searched what he hoped was the hole mansion, he turned to go back out. But as he ran past a door he noticed something in it. He walked in slowly and saw it was a freezer. Heero opened the top of it and looked inside. At first he only saw ice but then he saw something red. He pushed the ice aside and pulled a plastic bag of.....what looked to be blood...Now Heero was confused.  
~~What the hell is blood doing in here? What does Duo know? ~~  
  
Heero decided to take one of the...many bags of blood with him. He put one in his bag and ran out.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Once Heero was at the main entrance, he ran into the forest to Wing Zero was and climbed into the hanger. Heero took out his Twin Buster Rifle and blasted the mansion. He looked over at Deathsythe Hell and noticed that he was too close to the explosion and that he could get hit by it! Wing Zero leaped out and grabbed Deathsythe Hell and tackled him out of the way before the explosion was too big. Wing Zero took most of the hit for Deathsythe Hell. Heero made a vid window appear on Duo's screen.   
"Duo!? What do you think you were doing!? You could of been hurt!"   
"I could have been killed...." Duo said still staring at nothing. Heero just looked at him, worried.   
"Duo..." Duo shook his head and looked at Heero. His eyes still hadn't changed though, there was something wrong.  
  
All the other gundams came flying up behind Wing Zero and Deathsythe all worried about what happened. Quatra's face appeared on both Duo's and Heero's screen. "Are you tow alright!? What happened?! Why didn't you move outta the way Duo!?" Quatra almost screamed.  
Duo didn't answer, and just when Heero was Duo pushed him off of him and flew off.   
WuFei's image appeared on the screen.   
"Where's that ungrateful kisama going now?"  
Heero didn't answer he just watched Duo leave.  
~~...Whats wrong Duo....? ~~  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
About 3 hours later Heavyarms, Shenlong, Wing Zero and Sandrock came back to the hanger, where they were all surprised to see Duo working on Deathsythe Hell. Once they had all landed and were coming out of their gundams to go and see what was wrong with Duo, he was gone.   
"Where has he gone now?" WuFei said annoyed, but with a bit of concern in his voice.  
"WuFei...didn't you say you made copies of those photos of Duo?"  
"Yeah, why Heero?"  
"Could you give them to me?"  
"...Why?"  
"Its a yes or no question."  
"Fine." WuFei went back into his Gundam and came back with a bag with photos sticking out of it.  
"Here." WuFei handed the bag to Heero.  
When Heero took the bag, WuFei grabbed Heero's arm.   
"Let go of my arm." Heero said as he glared at WuFei.  
Quatra and Trowa walked over to them.   
"Your arms broken. Go down to the nurses office. Then I'll give you the pictures." WuFei smirked slyly at Heero. Trowa and Quatra both smiled. They knew how arm it was to get Heero to go down to the nurses office.   
Heero glared at everyone in the room and pulled his arm away.   
"My arm is fine." Heero said through gritted teeth. He then grabbed the bag from the unsuspecting WuFei and walked away.  
"DAMN YOU HEERO! You know you need to go to the nurses office!" WuFei yelled.   
"Calm down WuFei." Trowa said calmly.  
"Don't worry WuFei, he can take care of himself." Quatra said softly.  
"Grrrrr."   
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Heero walked up to his room and stopped outside the door. He heard something coming from his room. It sounded like someone....crying... Heero opened the door slightly and looked in. The room was dark and Heero could bearly make out a shape on Duo's bed.  
~~It couldn't be Duo...Duo was cheerful, why would he be crying? ~~   
Once Heero's eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed the long braid. It was Duo.  



	4. Name of another 4

I've noticed that these keep getting shorter and shorter...Hmmm... Oh well  
  
  
Chapter 4  
True love is said  
He walked into the room and over to Duo's bed. He couldn't stand seeing Duo crying. Slowly Heero sat down on the edge of Duo's bed. Duo sat up quickly and looked at Heero and tried to smile his best. It failed, Heero could see the tears running down his face. It cause Heero so much pain to see the person he loved more than life itself, crying.   
"Hey Heero, I thought you would be in the hanger fixing up.....Wing Zero..." Duo looked away remembering how Heero had saved him. Heero just sat there watching Duo.   
"Duo..." Duo looked at Heero with new tears coming down his cheeks. Heero softly moved his fingers to Duo's cheeks and brushed the tears away. Duo smiles slightly, this time the smile was real. He then fell into Heero's arms and hugged him tightly.   
"Thank you Heero..." Duo whispered softly in Heero's ear.  
Heero slowly out his arms around Duo and hugged him back. He looked over Duo's shoulders and saw packed bags.   
"Duo...why are your bags packed?"  
"..." Duo didn't reply.  
"You weren't going to leave us were you?" Heero said as he pushed Duo infront of him to look at him in his eyes. When Duo still didn't answer Heero tightened his grip on Duo's shoulders and shock him a bit.  
"Duo! Don't you even think about leaving us! Leaving....me..."Heero said the last part softly.  
"Why would any of you guys care? You don't need me!"  
"Yes we do Duo...Duo you are an important asset to the Gundam team. Your strong, powerful, and even more when your in Deathsythe Hell, but your support, obvious love and the encouragement act as the only things that are keeping us standing and fighting most of the time. You can always make us laughing in the toughest situations and your all in all a good friend. That is why I love you."  
Heero couldn't believe he said that! Out loud!  
~~Great now whats Duo going to think of me?! I just told him I love him! ~~  
  
Duo looked at Heero in disbelief. Then he turned his head away.  
"If you only knew..."   
Duo said in bearly a whisper. And of course Heero with his great hearing.  
"If I only knew what?"  
"What happened in the mansion. If you were smart you should kill me!" Duo said as he turned to face Heero again.  
"You don't know what I have become! You don't know what I have seen! All those people...all those innocent people...killed for nothing...He laughed at them! He laughed at them when they screamed for their loved ones!....and now...I have become the true God of Death..."  
"Duo....what do you mean? What did you see in there!?"  
"I saw into his soul..." and with that Duo got up and left the room.  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"How can I tell him...? I need to tell him the truth...I know his feelings now...I shouldn't have walked out! I should of told him!"   
Duo said outloud to himself while he was alone in the hanger fixing up Deathsythe Hell.  
"Should have told who what?"   
Came a voice from behind Duo. He spun around to see none other than WuFei standing behind him with his hands on his sides.  
"Oh, hey Wu-man! Didn't see you walk in." Duo put on one of his cheerful smiles and looked at Wu-Man  
  
_________________________________________  
  
WuFei: Don't you start now! Calling me Wu-man is not Justice!  
Authoress: Hey! blame Duo! he's the one who makes up all these nick names and gets me caught up in them!  
Duo: oh yeah! just blame it all on me! all the nick names are all my fault...  
WuFei and Authoress: yes  
Duo: **Anime fall over**  
  
BANG! Duo and WuFei fell onto the ground and saw part of Deathsythe hell had fallen onto the ground and had nearly fallen ontop of Duo. There was a clash of lightning and a rumble of thunder through a window at the top of the hanger?  
"Was there a window up there? And lightning and thunder out here in space?" WuFei said a bit nervously thinking that he was seeing things.  
"Yes." Duo frowned.  
"THAT COULD HAVE HIT ME KETSUKI!" Duo yelled out. "I WOULD RATHER YOU JUST KILL ME!"   
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the ghost of Ketsuki laughed out insanely.  
"AAHHH! JUST SHUT UP KETSUKI!! THATS NOT SCARY AT ALL!!" Duo yelled getting mad.  
"...hmph!"   
"What was that?! Who is Ketsuki?! What is Ketsuki?! And why is he or it here?!" WuFei said curiously.  
"That was the annoyed Ketsuki, and Ketsuki is.....the demon ghost who used to be a kid vampire---"  
"I was not a kid!" A loud voice said out of nowhere.  
"Yes you were and stop complaining about it!" Duo yelled out again.  
"Anyway, kid vampire that I killed after he bit me--"  
"Yeah! You killed me! You were very mean and ripped my heart out and stuffed it down my throat!" The voice said again.  
"You deserved it! You bit me! And who's telling what you are and what your not?! And you weren't a good vampire by the way!"  
"YES I WAS!"  
"Your dead! So you weren't too go now were you?! Now leave!"  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I wish I hadn't seen you!"  
"Yeah? well I wish I hadn't seen you either!"  
WuFei just sat on the ground not knowing if this was a dream or not....  
Duo looked back at WuFei. "Where was I?"  
"Vampire kid that you killed after he bit you....." WuFei said a little dazed now and a little worried about himself.  
"Oh yeah....I killed him after he bit me and now he's here to haunt me with his thunder and lightning through a window that somehow appears on the wall then disappears, just like that one in his mansion."  
"ummm...I'm just going to go and lay down now ok Duo?"  
"Ok Wu-Man."  
"errrrr...." WuFei got up and walked out of the hanger....So much for me finding out what was wrong with Duo. On his way to his room he bumped into Trowa and Qwatra.  
"Er, oh sorry. Hey! Don't go into the hanger! Duo's talking to Vampire kids that he's killed...and the weird thing is that I heard the vampire kid...."   
Quatra and Trowa both anime blinked.  
"Ummm. WuFei.....I think you better go to the nurses office before you start seeing Heero talking to little pink bunnies again...." Quatra said in an innocent voice.  
"But he was! There were little pink bunnies! And Heero was talking to them! I saw them!"   
"Right, and we also found a pink marker in your room WuFei...." Quatra said as he placed a hand on WuFei's shoulder. Trowa hadn't heard that story about WuFei seeing Heero talk to bunnies...  
Quatra and Trowa walked with WuFei down to the nurses office.   
About an hour later they went to go and get something to eat in the kitchen.  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Heero silently sat on Duo's bed. Thinking. Thinking about what he had said. Thinking about if they were true. Thinking about what Duo thought about him now.   
"Grrrrr...how could I do this to myself!?"   
Heero put his face in his hands. He felt....empty...alone...How could one thing change his outlook on everything. He loved Duo, but Duo didn't love him. How could anyone love him...Except for Relena...but to him...Relena was just an announce, the only reason he couldn't kill her was because she was the only hope they had for peace. But once there is peace...there won't be Relena. Heero smirked a bit at that thought. But then he frowned when he thought about Duo.   
~~What is wrong with me?! I am supposed to be the perfect soldier! Not someone who falls in love, and with a guy no less! How did this happen to me!? Duo...thats how...his always cheery face... his jokes when were in the toughest situation. He's always there for me...even when I don't want him to be...and he still finds the time to talk to Quatra when he's down...Duo is an angel...not the angel of death...but my perfect angel... ~~  
  
  
  



	5. Name of another 5

See told ya I was gonna send in some more chapters tonight, heres chapter five, read it if ya like, ignore it if ya like, and review it if ya like. I don't care.  
And you can mainly just ignore the Trowa Quatre conversation.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Whats going on in the universe  
  
"Trowa...?"  
"Yes Quatra?"  
"Whats going on between Heero and Duo? I thought that they both loved each other?"  
"They do. But Duo is going through a crises right now."  
"A crises?"  
"Yes...he thinks that because of what he has become...no one will love him...not even Heero."  
"But he should know...if it was true love then the other person will always love him...no matter what."  
"Yes...but Duo doesn't even love himself right now...he's not the same...and until he figures out that he is incontrol of how he uses his gift...he won't be the same."  
"He is in-control of the gift? I don't even think he thinks of it as a gift."  
"He may not think of it as a gift but it is...And the more he rejects it, the stronger it grows."  
"Trowa...why did Ketsuki have to die?"  
"Everything that happens in life happens for a reason, and everyone has a main mission. There are two ways to get to the end of that mission, the way of the good, and the way of the evil. For the people who live to go to the end of the mission in the way of the good, they have the choice of if they want to die or not, and if they chose to die, they have the choice of being reborn or going to heaven, if you complete it in the way of the evil you don't have any choice, you die, and you got to hell. Ketsuki went through in the way of evil, and his mission was to give Duo is gift...which he completed but in the wrong way."  
"Oh...what happens if you die and do not succeed in your mission?"  
"You are reborn."  
"I may not understand this...but I will in time..."  
Trowa nodded, "yes you will understand it when the time comes...Heero and Duo will be together forever..."  
Quatra looked over to the person he loved, and wondered how he came to know so much of the universe...  
Trowa smirked and looked at Quatra. "You will also know the answer to that when the time is right." He then leaned over and kissed Quatra.  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
It was 3 in the after noon. Duo was glad he was in outer space (if ya didn't know they gundam pilots went to outter space once they had finished the mission) or he wouldn't be able to be awake then...It had been 3 days since they were at the mansion. The only difference in him is that he was always hungry...even though he would eat food...and being Duo lots of it... he would still be hungry afterwards. He also liked looking at peoples wrists and necks. He was going to have to do something. He needed blood.  
  
Duo was deep in throughts and didn't even notice Trowa walk in. Trowa smiled when he saw Duo sitting on his beed looking out the window into space. The room was dark...like normal...and it was hard to tell where anything was. But Trowa made his way over to Duo's bed without making a sound. When Trowa leaned in and whispered "Hello Duo" into his ear.   
Duo yelled out "KETSUKI LEAVE ME ALONE!" Trowa couldn't help laughing.   
"Wait...thats not Ketsuki...." Duo turned around and looked at Trowa laughing hystiracly. After Trowa had calmed down, he smiles at Duo and asked. "so, Ketsuki still bothering you?"   
"Don't start with the wise cracks, Trowa, of all people I would have thought that you would believe me." Duo turned to carry on looking outside the window.  
"I believe you, really I do. Ketsuki is a hardheaded kid...."  
"Oh boy...."  
"KID!" A voice said loudly in Duo's, thankfully sound prof room.  
Trowa just sighed. "Ketsuki...?"  
"WHAT!?"   
"Shutup and leave me and Duo to talk to each other alone for a while then you can come back a hunt him. OK?"  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!!"  
"I am Trowa Barton...not the real one, the Gundam pilot one." Duo went wide eyed when he heard Trowa say 'not the real one.'  
"Oh...You couldv'e just said it was you..." the usually loud Ketsuki said in a normal voice.  
"Haunt you later D-boy, ummm...good day Master Trowa."   
Duo's jaw dropped when he heard that. "Master Trowa!?"  
"hmm.." Trowa turned his attention back to Duo. "Oh, well, not really, god is their master, I don't know how I got the title master...but anyway...back to why I cam here."  
Duo was totaly shocked by what had just happened. "Wha...what are you Trowa?"  
"That is not the reason I am here."  
"I have the right to know waht you are."  
"Yes you do...and you will find out what I am...just not now."  
"Why not now?"  
"It just isn't the right time. I am here to talk about you, not me."  
"Me?! Whats to talk about?"  
"Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo." Trowa said slowly as he shook his head. "Look at you. Your pale, you hardly eat anymore, you need food, and you got bags under your eyes even though you go to sleep at night. Theres a simple answer to that, your a vampire, Ketsuki did his job."  
"What!? Don't tell me you believe in vampire!?" Duo chuckled nervously.  
"I believe in what is real." Trowa pulled down on Duos shirt collar to see two small holes that were left in his neck.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: /7but if they were wise they'ld soon realize, their not hung over their just vampirized, Cause Dracs back! I wanna suck your--ooOOoo dracula!/7  
Duo: **Puts his hand on Authoress forehead** are you feelin ok?  
Authoress: Whats wrong with that song! its catchy!  
Duo: no it isn't  
Authoress: Yes It is  
Duo: **hits the side of his head and mummbles**  
Authoress: **looks at him weirdly** are you ok?  
Duo: You got that stupid song in my head!  
Authoress: told ya it was catchy  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
"TROWA!" Duo yelled and grabbed Trowa's wrist. He looked down at it and let go and looked away. Trowa smirked. "You know you can drink some of my blood, it wouldn't affect me."  
Duo looked at Trowa.   
"Why would I want to drink your blood?"  
"Because you need it and your hungry for it and your a vampire? you can pick one."  
"Trowa! What kind of game is this?!" Duo said as he stood up enraged because he knew it was all true.  
"Its not a game, its a force of nature, all vampires need to drink blood."  
"What if I don't want to be a vampire?"  
"To bad, whats done is done, and you can't run from it either."  
"Errrrrrr....What can I do for it!?"  
"Control it! Learn how to use it! Make it yours!" Trowa said half yelling  
"But how...?"  
"You have to figure that out by yourself."  
"How do you know all this?"  
Trowa pulled down part of his turtle neck to show two small holes that we left in his neck  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Duo: /7but if they were wise they'ld soon realize, their not hung over their just vampirized, Cause Dracs back! I wanna suck your--ooOOoo dracula/7  
Authoress: **Puts her hand on Duo's forehead** are you feelin ok? **smirks**  
Duo: Shut up!  
Authoress: heehee  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
"Your...your...your a vampire!"  
"In a way yes."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was a vampire, now I'm a semi vampire. And thats all I can say."  
"But... but..." Trowa got up and put one of his hands on Duo's shoulder, and put his one finger over Duo's lips, "Shhhhhh, You need your rest, go and sleep and stay awake tonight, see how you feel tomorrow." Then Trowa left the room. Duo watched him leave wided eyed.  
~~Whats going on in this universe.....? ~~  



	6. Name of another 6

Chapter 6, and like I have probably said, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in here, except ketsuki...hes my character....but I do wish I could own the gundam character though....they're....how can I say this....they're cooler than Ketsuki.  
Ketsuki: Hey!  
Sorry...Your cool...I just can't draw you as well as people can draw notmal gundam characters...I tried to....now my Health teacher thinks I'm weird cause I have a drawing of a vampire with blood dripping on his teeth and "Ketsuki; vampy kid" on the front of my binder...  
Ketsuki: Your teacher has no taste in good looking vampires then...hmph...  
And also, just so you know, there are probably LOTS of grammer, or spelling mistakes in these so far... Gomen!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
The truth is told, and love is returned  
  
  
Duo decided to go for a walk around the station. He walked for about an hour, just staring down at his feet, thinking. He hadn't really noticed where he was going, nor did he really care...until he saw where his feet had lead him. He was now standing face to.....shoe? He had walked around a corner and bumped into Heero and had fallen face first at his feet. Heero looked down at Duo to see if he was ok.   
"Hn?"  
"Yeah I'm ok, thanks for asking...Don't worry I can get up by myself, thanks for offering me your arm to help me up though, very kind of you..." Duo got up and there was a flash of lightning seen through a window and a clash of thunder, Duo tripped again. He groaned and looked down at his shoes....the laces were tied togeather...  
"DAMN YOU KETSUKI! DAMN YOU!"   
"Hn?"   
"Don't worry about it...." Duo untied his shoe laces and then retied them properly.  
Once Duo was standing up and was face to face with Heero he looked down at what Heero was holding. "Hey, Heero, whats that you got in their?"  
"Blood."  
"BLOOD?!" Duo said starting to smile a bit. ~~If Heero got that much blood from here maybe they can spare some for me! ~~  
"Yes."  
"Blood from where?!"  
"The mansion. Why?"  
Duo sighed and looked down, frowning. "Oh...no reason." He sighed sadly again and started walking away from Heero, slowly down the halls. Heero knew something was wrong.  
~~Damn, why won't Duo tell me whats wrong?! He should trust me! Duo....Whats wrong...please tell me~~ Heero sighed and walked back to his room.  
Strangly enough, Duo also decided to go back to his room, and go to sleep like Trowa said he should...  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Heero was the first to get back to his room and decided to sit at his computer and types whatever he types when he's on his computer. He put the bag of blood on the table next to his bed and waited for Duo to come back. Then he would find out what was wrong.   
  
About half an hour later Duo walked into his and Heeros room, and looked over at Heero.   
"Hiya Buddy. Whatcha doin'?  
"Hn."  
"Oh, Sounds fun."  
"Hn."  
"Ya know? I've got to find the dictionary for your language. But how do you tell the difference between each 'Hn.'?"  
Heero would smile at Duo's sarcasim, but he couldn't...not now.  
"Duo...sit down."  
"Yes sir!" Duo said as he saluted Heero like they do in the army. And then he walked over to a chair and sat down on it.  
"So whats up?"  
Heero got up and went and sat down next to Duo.   
"Duo....I know something is wrong...Please tell me..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look at you, you bearly eat, your going pale, your always tired, and your always looking at peoples necks and wrists."  
"Oh well...ummm..."  
"And Duo....When I said that I loved you..."  
"You said you loved me!?" Duo said softly smiling.  
Heero just looked down and nodded softly.  
"Wait...you can't love me now! Not now! Why did you have to tell me now!?" Duo said as he stood up and started to leave.   
"Duo! Whats wrong!? Tell me!" Heero said as he grabbed Duo's arm. "Your not leaving until you tell me!" A window appeared and you could see a flash of lightning going past it, and hear a crash of thunder.  
"I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to..." Duo walked over to the spot on where the door is supposed to open for you. But it didn't.  
"Damn you Ketsuki..." Duo muttered. "Why now...?"  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing..."  
Duo went and sat down on his bed, facing the big window, and stared out in space, litteraly. Heero came and sat down next to him.   
"Duo, tell me!"  
"You want me to tell you?!"  
"Yes."  
Duo took off his shirt. Heero anime blinked.  
"See those two small holes?" Duo pointed to two small holes that were in his neck. Heero leaned in to get a better look at them. He pushed some of Duo's stray hair out of the way and touched the holes softly with his fingers.  
"Where did you get them?"  
"Remember Ketsuki? The little kid at the mansion? AND DON'T START WITH THE LITTLE KID THING KETSUKI!"   
"HMPH!" A loud voice out of no where said. Heero looked around to see where it came from.  
"I'm guessing that was Ketsuki? But I thought you killed him?!"  
"I did."  
"YEAH! HE STABBED ME 30 TIMES, PULLED OUT MY HEART AND STUFFED IT DOWN MY THROAT!" The loud voice said.  
"Only 30!?! Damn...should of done it somemore!" Duo said.  
All of a sudden, a window appeared and you could see a flash of lightning going past it, and hear a crash of thunder. Heero looked at where the Window was.  
"OUCH! GOD DAMNIT!" Duo yelled out.  
Heero looked at him to see a shattered plate, and some blood running down Duo's face.  
"Oh my god! Are you ok Duo?!" The blood ran down onto Duo's lips. Duo licked his lips and sucked the blood off of them. Heero wiped some of the blood off of Duo's head and to Heero's surprise, Duo grabbed his hand and sucked the blood off of it. Heero just stared at him. Once Duo relized what he was doing, he stoped sucking on Heero's fingers and looked away.  
"I'm sorry...I just couldn't help myself..."  
"You drink blood?"  
"I'm...I'm a..."  
"Your a what?"  
"I'm a...Vampire." Duo said hardly loud enough for Heero to hear.  
"A vampire...? Vampires are only fictional charaters from books and movies." Heero said plainly.  
"Thats what I thought...but I was wrong."  
"What makes you think that your a real vampire?"  
"Vampires are pale. People sleep during the night and if they sleep during the day and work at night they still feel tired, the same with a vampire except the other way around. A vampire may be able to eat normal food, but it doesn't show any affect on them, they'll still be hungry. They need blood, and as you just saw, I need blood too."  
"...Duo...What happened in the mansion?"  
"Ketsuki wanted me...he wanted the God of Death...He wanted me to become a true God of Death... His God of Death..and when he bit me...I saw everything he had done...all the people he had killed...all the poor children and women..." Duo trailed off looking down. Heero noticed a tear drop down from Duo's cheek. Heero put his arms around Duo and held him to him tightly.   
"Calm down Duo...Its ok...nothings going to happen to you. Your not a Vampire and even if you were, You'ld still be our Duo."  
"...Would you still love me...?"  
"..." Heero looked down at Duo, crying on his chest.  
"I will...always love you...I mean that..."  
"oh yeah? What about Relena?"  
"Damn...I forgot, she's coming here to...day..." Heero smiled,   
"Duo...you said you needed blood." Duo looked up at him with tears running down his face.  
"You don't mean...Relena?"  
Heero smiled and kissed Duo deeply on the lips. Duo kissed him back.  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Although Duo had been in a bed for the last 4 hours, he didn't sleep.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: I'm sure you two are having fun.  
Duo: **smiles stupidly**  
Heero: **Heero Death glare at authoress**  
Ketsuki: I HATE YOU AUTHORESS!! YOU SAID HE'LD ME MINE !!  
Authoress: I lied...Heero and Duo are just better.... but you can have Relena...  
Ketsuki: You mean that self centred....hot bitch....? YIPPY!!!! But that doesn't mean that Duo isn't gonna be hunted by me anymore! I still hate him for killing me!  
Duo: **face faulters**  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
"Trowa....?"  
"Yes, Quatra?"  
"Does Duo know how to use his gift yet?"  
"He is nearly there, there shall be peace once he knows how to use it."  
"How will he bring peace?"  
Trowa smirked. "Relena, and everyone else may think that she will bring peace, and that without a war there can be complete peace, but she is wrong about part of that, she can bring peace by giving herself to Duo. Only Duo and Heero can bring complete peace."  
"So Relena's mission is to give Duo blood?"  
"That and pass on knowledge from her hole life, past life, former life, and death. He shall know everything he needs to know then."  
"I am beging to understand. He will use his power, all his power, and he will become invinsiable. It sounds like something from the Highlander."  
"Heh, that is one way of thinking about it. Only when he realizes he has to, to save a person he loves."  
"Hmm...I am starting to understand..."  
"I knew you would start to understand it soon." Trowa smiled.  
  



	7. Name of another 7

  
Chapter 7...I'm on a role...but this is all I'm putting on tonight....and maybe for a couple of days...I might have to take my computer outta my room so I can finish painting my room....Anyways...chapter 7...I think...  
  
Chapter 7  
Broken hearts  
  
When Duo woke up, he thought that Heero would have been awake and on his computer, or out   
working on Wing Zero. He was wrong about that, or he hoped he was wrong about that. He could feel someones arm aroundhis waste, and he hoped it was Heero's and not someone elses. He looked up slowly and smiled when he saw the sleeping Heero.   
~~He looks like a perfect angel, rather than the perfect solider. I shouldn't be with him....I love him...no...if I love him he will be killed...everyone I love dies....I can't let Heero die...~~   
Duo started to involentarily sob against Heero's bare chest.   
~~I can't love him...! I won't love him...! I won't let you die Heero...not because of me!~~   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Heero heard Duo sobbing and slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at his lover in his arms, crying on his chest, then looked over at the time.  
~~12pm...I slept in, I more than slept in...I slept the whole DAY! ...God....I never sleep in! and never thought I would have slept in for a whole day!~~   
Heero looked back down at Duo.  
~~His hair looks good unbraided...it must have come out last night~~   
Heero stroked Duo's soft hair.  
Duo quikly looked up at Heero, and wipped away his tears hoping that Heero didn't see him crying again.   
"Whats wrong Duo" Heero said as he pushed some of Duo's hair out of his face.  
"Nothing....I have to go Heero...Talk to ya later." Duo got up and picked up his clothes from the floor and put them back on.   
"Duo...." Heero leaned on his elbow and watched Duo get dressed.   
~~what did I do that he didn't like...What is wrong with him....he said he loved me too! so what did I do...~~  
  
Duo walked to the door and pressed a botton. Duo walked out into the hall way and looked back in at Heero.   
~~I do love you....even though I won't show it...I do love you...~~   
Then the door closed.  
  
Heero fell back on his bed and stared up at the celling.   
"Arg....why....?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Duo walked slowly up the hall way and into a room he had found a few nights ago. He didn't think anyone else knew about it since it was emty every time he went into it, and it was full of cobwebs, and once he had even seen a rat.  
~~This is where I belong...with the rats....and in the dark were no one can see me...~~   
He leaned against a wall and sat down with his face hidden against his knees.   
"I won't cry...I won't cry....its the best...He needs someone like Relena...someone who won't hurt him, or kill him....Not me...."  
He felt his eyes start to water.  
"I can't cry...boys don't cry...the god of death can't cry...the god of death...remember why you got that name Duo....remember the Maxwell Church...remember Father MaxwelL...Sister Helen...remember how they died because of you...because you were too slow at getting that Moble Suit....your parents, and all your friends...even Solo...dead because you loved them....God of Death...God of Death..."  
Duo slowly fell asleep repeating those words....repeating them hoping that they would be printed in his heart and memorizes....that it was because of him that all his friends and family had died...remember what would happen to Heero if he stayed with him...  
Duo woke up to a loud sien going off. He opened the door and saw a red flashing light. He covered his eyes because of the brightness of it, since he was in a dark roon since 12:30pm, and now it was 3:00pm. Duo ran up the hall way to where the Gundams were. As he was running, he accedently ran smack, right into Heero. Duo shook his head and looked up to see who he bumped into. There he saw Heero looking down at him.   
"Sorry..." Duo said as he got up. But before he started walking again, he looked down at his shoes to make sure they wern't tied together again. They wern't.  
"So whats going on? Whats with the siens and stuff? "  
Heero just turned and looked out at the area were ships would enter. There a big shuttle was entering. That could only mean on thing.  
"Relena...."Duo whispered. And Heero nodded.  
"She came a few days early....probably to see me and make sure I was okay...I wish she would leave me alone though...I don't love her..."  
"Heero, she loves you, that means something, she may be a self centered annoying bitch, but thats because she wants what she thinks is right, and you loving her is what she thinks is right, adn I'm starting to agree with her. You should love her..."   
Heero looked at Duo for a minute, then he walked away to the entrance to meet Relena. Duo just sighed and stood there, wondering if what he said was true...that Heero should love Relena...and that Relena's self centred annoyence was just because of that.   
When Relena entered, she flew straight into Heeros arm.  
"Heero! Oh Heero! I couldn't wait to see you! So I came a day early! I needed to make sure you were ok!" Relena said in the not so normal Queen of the universe kind of tone.  
Heero looked over at Duo again, and then down at Relena clinging onto him. He slowly put his arms around her.  
~~I would do anything for you Duo...even if it means acting in love with this girl~~   
Relena gasped in shock that Heero Yuy was actully hugging her back.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Nobody had noticed, but Trowa had been watching everything. "Shit! Whats going on! This isn't supposed to happen! Duo is supposed to drink Relena's blood! Not make Heero fall in love with her! What has Duo done..."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Duo looked at the two and tried to leave unnoticed. But there was a loud clash of thunder, and a flash of lightning through a small window, and Duo slipped on one of the macanic's tools.  
"Ouch! shit! Ketsuki! I will get you!" Duo yelled.  
Relena and Heero both looked over at Duo as he stood up and rubbed his, needless to say, cute ass.   
"Ouch......" Relena giggled a bit and Heero did his death glare at her, unfortunatly she didn't notice. Relena walked over to Duo.  
"Hey Duo." She said cheerfully.  
Duo looked at her.  
~~Damn. So much for me slipping out unnoticed. Oh well, Hello Bitch of the universe~~  
"Hello Queen of the Universe" Duo said in his usual cheery voice. Heero would have smiled when he heard it, but he could tell Duo wasn't happy, and that was just him acting. Relena just giggled.  
"Don't call me that, just call me Relena like you used to." Duo just smiled.   
"As you wish."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Duo: I don't like that line! thats from the Princess Bride! Westly said that to Buttercup! And it mean't he loved her!  
Relena: Shut up Duo! I love that movie!   
Duo: You would...  
Authoress: Shut up both of you! Relena your supposed to be nice and friendly, and Duo your supposed to be cheerful and kind and funny! And sorry about that line....My friend is always quoting Princess Bride, and she got it in my head.  
Duo: Well, hire Heero to go and kill her!  
Authoress: did I mention that she was my friend?  
Duo: shes no friend if she likes Princess Bride  
Authoress: Duo...talk to me later on, not when your depressed about Heero...Okay?  
Relena: What do you mean about Heero?! What did Duo do to him?!  
Authoress: Nothing....  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Relena hugged Duo. "I see you still haven't lost your sence of humor."  
"I can't lose everything I love now can I?" Duo said as he hugged her back, looking at Heero as he said that. Relena smiled as she left Duos arms. "So wheres Quatra, Trowa and WuFei? I can't wait to say hey to everyone."  
"They should have already all been here. You are the Queen of the world, and all the employees set off the alarm to get us all here to meet you." Heero said in his emotionless tone.   
"Oh they shouldn't have done that...I haven't changed, just got a bigger title that OZ gave me." Relena smiled, she didn't want us to believe that she liked being Queen of the world, she wanted us to believe she was her normal self, but she wasn't, she was going to be more controlling, and have more demands of us. You could tell by the look in her eyes.  
"Yep, you'll always be our same, sweet Relena." Duo said still smiling.  
Heero wondered how Duo could keep a straight face, when they both knew that Relena had changed, and Relena had never been their "sweet Relena".  
~~If he could make Relena think that we we're her friends, and that we all loved her no matter what, maybe thats what he had done to me...to make me think he loved me...No...he mean't it...you can see in his eyes when he means something and when he doesn't....Relena probably can't...but I can..~~   
"Hey. Duo, your hair looks good down! Why don't you ever leave it down instead of putting it in that stupid braid of yours? I'm sure you would get lots of girls if you just left it out or maybe even cut it." Relena said just now noticing that Duo's hair was unbraided.  
Duo looked at Heero then at Relena. Then he left.  
Relena was shocked at the way Duo just left. Heero sighed. He knew why Duo always had his hair long and braided.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~FLASHBACK~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
One night Heero had been on his computer, and Duo had fallen asleep. He heard a thump and turned around to see what had fallen. He saw a little leather book on the floor. He walked over and picked it up. Duo had been writing in it. Heero checked to see if Duo was completely asleep by dropping his chair on the floor, Duo hadn't even moved, Duo was asleep, So Heero read it, and found out that it was Duo's Journal, and found out about Maxwell Church, and why he always had his hair braided. One of the sisters had always braided his hair and said how he had lovely hair, then one day OZ pilots had come to the church and told him to go and get a moble suit from one fo the enemys bases, or everyone there would die. Duo did as he was told, but when he came back the church was destroyed. Heero put the journal back on the floor and stroked the side of Duo's face.   
"My poor angel...You've been through so much I never even knew...."  
Then he went back to his computer.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~END FLASHBACK_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
  
  
  
But he wasn't about to tell Relena why Duo had left.   
"Heero....?"  
"Hn?"  
"Did you miss me?"  
Heero looked at her, then remember what Duo told him. He had to do it for Duo.   
"Y....y....of course I missed you...." Heero Said softly...not wanting to say it.  
"I knew you would Heero! I just knew you loved me!"   
Relena jumped at Heero hugging him tightly. Heero sighed and slowly hugged her back. Thinking of Duo.  
~~How can I do this...I feel like I'm betraying my Duo...But he wants me to be with her...and doesn't want me to be with him...maybe I can make him jeuloes....yeah...then he'll come back to me! but I will only do it when he is around~~   
Heero smiles slightly and looked down at Relena. Relena looked up at him and thought the smile was for her.  
Trowa thought the same thing as Relena.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Duo went back into his and Heeros room and looked for his hair tie that must have fallen off the other night. Suddenly he felt something hit him against the back of his head. He turned around and droped to the ground incase it was a member from OZ that had snuck on Relenas shuttle and was in his room. Instead he found his hair tie on the floor infront of him. He picked it up and stood up.   
"Ketsuki?"Duo said softly.  
"Yes?" A kind of loud voice said, but not as loud as it would usualy be.  
"What do you want?"  
"Hey! Don't give me that kind of attitude! I got your hair tie for you! And you wouldn't have been able to find it at the rate you were looking for it! Heero throw it off and across the room by his computer."  
"Oh....Wait...You watched us!?"  
"Umm...Well...Sorta. But it was for your own good!"  
"How was you watching something me and Heero did together, something that we wanted to do in privecy, for my won good!?"  
"If I hadn't watched, then you would probaby be crying now, but instead your agueing awith me about me watching you and Heero having sex," Duo Blushed a little bit when Ketsuki said "sex.". "...and later you would probably go and steal one of WuFei's hair ties and he only has one left and then he'll threaten to cut off all your hair and with the mood your in you probably won't think of a plan to get out of it and because Relena said you should maybe get your hair cut she'll hold back Heero and WuFei will cut your hair without really thinking then you'll have WuFei feeling guilty and Heero feeling bad that he didn't just push Relena out of the way,"   
Since Ketsuki was talking kind of fast without stopping to take a breath, he finally did and took a big breath, and then went back to his explaining,   
"and Quatra would be really depressed cause WuFei would be feeling guilty and Heero would be feeling really bad and you moping around because of Heero and Relena and Your lose of hair and if Quatra is feeling depressed that means...that means that Trowa will just still be silent...."  
Duo looked at Ketsuki a little surprised, then he thought about what he said while Ketsuki tried to catch his breath after his long...long...explanation.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Duo: Why were there no comma's or anything when he was talking?  
Authoress: because he said that all in one sentence, and he didn't take a breath when he was talking, and just carried on talking and talking and talking and talking without taking a breath and if you put a comma in there than that means he'll take a breath and and and....  
Duo: **Puts his hand over authoress' mouth** ok ok I get the point...  
Authoress: *nods* ok  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
"You know what...? I think your kind of right...How did you know that that would probably happen?"   
Duo asked a little surprised at the fact that him and Ketsuki were actully talking like normal people....well...Vampires...one live Vampire and one dead vampire...wait...two dead vampires, but one more dead than the other...and as normal as Ketsuki got...  
"Well, when I saw Heero throw the hair tie, I kinda focused out thinking, until you got ontop, you and Heero had my full attention then."   
He said smiling now, and his eyes looked out of focus again. Duo moved away from Ketsuki then.  
"Earth to Ketsuki! Come in Ketsuki!"   
Duo thought about that and then said, and looked at Ketsuki who was looking down at Duo with an evil grin on his face.   
"NO! Not that way you little pervert!"  
Ketsuki laughed as Duo grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him self for extra protecting if Ketsuki figured out a way for him to have Duo.  
"Ketsuki please get out! I want to be left alone! And what happened to your window with thunder and lightning?"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: Don't ask...I didn't feel like typing it, besides, its getting old.  
Duo:...your in trouble  
Ketsuki: YOU TOOK AWAY MY TRADE MARK BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FEEL LIKE TYPING IT AND THOUGHT IT WAS GOING OLD! INJUSTICE!  
WuFei: HEY! THATS MY WORD!  
Ketsuki: sorry, that was very injustice of me taking it...  
WuFei: Stop using my word!!  
Ketsuki: fine fine, I'll bring justice to us all by giving you back your word so you'll leave us alone.  
WuFei: You do not know the meaning of justice! You are not worthy enough to use it either!  
Ketsuki: WuFei...get a life,...and justice means: 2 a : the quality of being just, impartial, or fair  
b (1) : the principle or ideal of just dealing or right action  
(2) : conformity to this principle or ideal : RIGHTEOUSNESS  
c : the quality of conforming to law  
3 : conformity to truth, fact, or reason : CORRECTNESS  
WuFei: ....**walks away muttering something about injustice**  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
"Um....I gave it all a holiday....ok...I'll go..."  
Duo lay on his bed and thought about what he had done, what he was, and about Heero. Slowly he fell asleep.  



	8. Chapters 8-11

Chapter 8  
Duo leaves to find his destiny  
Heero and Relena walked into the room later that night at around 9pm. Heero saw Duo asleep there first, Duo's soft breathing, and the slight snoring you could hear just bearly. Relena was about to turn on the light but Heero stoped her and pointed to Duo's bed. Relena looked and finaly noticed the sleeping Duo.  
"He's so lazy! Quatra said he was a sleep when he came here to call on him for dinner!"   
Relena said starting to get mad at Duo's 'rudeness' toward her coming out here all the way from Earth.   
"First I tell him he should cut his hair, and he walks away from me! Then he sleeps all day and misses dinner! Someone has to teach him a lesson about manners!"   
Relena said getting a bit loud.  
"Relena...just leave him alone..."  
Relena sighed.   
Little did they know, Duo had woken up when Heero stoped Relena from turning on the lights. He sat up and walked out the room, looking in Heero's eyes for a breif moment, then walking out. Heero noticed the sorrow in his eyes when he left.   
"Hmph! Didn't even say sorry. Just walks out! How rude!"  
"Relena...Leave him alone...He's going through a lot..."  
"We all are! Excpesially me!"  
"You don't understand..." Heero walked over to his computer and started typing on it ignoring Relena's attempts of a conversation  
When Heero opened up his private E-mail account, he found an E-mail from Duo. It said:   
  
"Hey Heero, I got a mission and I though I should tell someone. I'm not oging to say where it is or what it is, but I might not be back for a while, and I thought that might be good for us, ya know, being appart. Tell Quatra I'm sorry I took some of his money...I needed it and didn't hitnk he would mind...Tell him I'll pay him back as soon as I can.   
Thanks bud  
Duo."  
  
"5...4...3...2...1...0"  
"AAHHHHHHHH!!! WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST AS FOR MONEY INSTEAD OF STEALING IT!!?!?!?"  
Heero smirked and remembered the last time someone took some money from Quatra, the whole space station went through a leacture of how if they need money just ask for it. He closed the E-mail and noticed another one from Duo.   
  
"P.S. Don't tell Relena about me taking one of her checks. I might pay her back...if I ever make $50,000...but I will give the amount that I have left back to her! Promise!   
Duo"  
  
Heero closed the E-mail and deleted it completely so no one else would read it. Then he walked out to where Quatra was sobbing on the floor and Trowa trying to tell him that they would find the person who took the money.   
"It was Duo....He went on a mission, but he didn't say where or when he would be back, but he said he would be gone for a while, and he would pay you back."  
Before they could ask any questions that Heero coudln't answer, he walked away.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Duo had gotten an idea...An idea on how to end the war...He had read in a book about Vampires somewhere that if they drank the blood of someone, they would gain the knowledge of its victum. And if they let the vicum drink their blood, they could control the victum. The newly born Vampire would become a student. A student that could become a lover, and stay with their master. Duo knew the perfect students...although some of them may not make it to be a student...He would have to start off on Earth, where Trieze was.   
First he would have to train to work for OZ, and he would need a discuse...he would cut his hair...not a lot though! Half way down his back is all....nothing shorter...and he would just put it in a pony tail from now on...not a braid...He would also get new clothes, and contacts to change the colour of his eyes.   
When Duo was cutting his hair, he had to remind himself that it was for Heero, so Heero could live a normal life, so Heero didn't have to fight anymore...He closed his eyes and cut half of his braid off. He felt tears running down his cheek, he remembered when Sister _____ would braid his hair for him, and how much she loved his hair. He remember Father Maxwell, and Solo. He started to remember how Heero told him he loved Duos hair that night, and how he ran his fingers through it... Duo couldn't take it anymore, he went to a hair cuttery and got it cut by them the rest of the way...He also decided to dye his hair black.   
When his hair was done, Duo looked for a pair of blue contacts, he thought that blue eyes and black hair would look good on him. He was right...(even though anything would probably look good on him) He wished Heero could see him now.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
Chapter 9  
Welcome back to earth  
  
-In the T.V room of the spaceship place-  
  
"No."  
"Please Heero!?!?"   
"No."  
"C'mon! Pretty please!?"  
"No."  
"Quatra help me!"  
"No."  
"Quatra!"   
"Sorry Relena"  
~~after you've been here for 4 months now that word gets kinda catchy~~  
"Please go with her Heero?" Quatra said without even looking up from his book.  
"No!"  
Relena looked at Heero with her cutest most puppy dog eyes.   
"Please Heero....please come back to earth with me?"  
"Arg! Fine! I'll go back to earth with you!" Heero nearly shouted in fustration.  
"YAY! Thank you!" Relena said jumping up and down clapping her hands.  
  
Two days later Heero left with Relena on her shuttle back to Earth. On the way there Heero thought about Duo, and wondered who the one pilot from OZ is, the one that he couldn't beat in the last mission he had. Which just happened to be yesterday.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~FLASHBACK~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"ALL GUNDAM PILOTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE HANGER NOW! MOBILE SUITS ARE CLOSING IN! ALL GUNDAM PILOTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE HANGER!"  
"Mission accepted" Heero said as he ran out of his room and down to the hanger.  
"HEEERO!"   
~~Oh no...not her! not now! please god don't let her catch me!~~  
Relena ran out of his room after him, unfortunatly she knew a short cut and ran infront of him stopping him with a dangrousely tight hug.  
"Re...Relena...Let go of me!" Heero said while half choking from her hug.  
"Please don't go Heero! What if you get hurt! Please don't leave me! what if they invade and attack me!"  
"Relena....go and watch some T.V or something." and with that, Heero pushed her back into a room and locked her in. He then carried on running down to the hanger.  
When he got down there, Quatre, Trowa and WuFei were already there. They all looked at me and then nodded.  
"Relena." They all said together.  
Heero just sighed  
When everyone had gotten into their gundames, they all went outside and started fighting. Oz hadn't sent over 1000 mobile suits. They were running out of ideas to go against us. Thats why they probably just sent out all their pilots.   
All the gundam pilots had their hands full with moble suits, but they were easy to destroy...all except one. It had gone after Quatre, almost completely destroyed his Gundam, then went to Trowa's, almost destroyed his too, but he didn't completely destroy them. When he went to WuFei's, he took a little longer there, but still succeded. Once all the moble suits were destroyed, the unkown pilot and Heero were left facing each other. Neither on of them moving. The it shoot back to its base where ever it might have been. All the gundam pilots went back into the hanger, gundams were nearly completely destroyed, and the pilots were rushed to the doctors and nurses, all except Heero, who was only suffering from the usual few cuts and scratches.   
~~who was that pilot? The way he fought reminded me of...no it couldn't have been him! Why would he be with OZ now! And how could he have gotten through them without them suspecting anything? It had to be someone else~~  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~END FLASHBACK~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter 10  
A new life and a new mission  
  
"Why didn't you finish them off!?" Screamed Lady Une as she kicked him in the gut.  
"You could have finished them and they would be dead now!" She kicked him again in his jaw.  
Solo coughed up blood.   
"I told you...I can't kill them...I'm sorry...thats why you send the 1000, so I could make the damage and they could kill them..."  
"YOU KILLED THE BEST PILOTS THEN!!!! I saw it all!! The ones that had the best chance of completely destroying the pilots!!! You killed them!" Lady Une kicked Solo in the guts again, then picked him up with his waist long, black hair, that he usualy had in a pony, but had fallen out. Solo gritted his in pain. Lady Une wasn't normaly like this, unless Treize had gotten mad at her for wasting all those men.  
"Tell him you put trust in me and that he shouldn't be mad at you..." Solo said through his gritted teeth.  
"I already did! I blamed it on you! And it is your fault!" She yelled as she kneed him in the groin area. Solo would have calaposed if she wasn't holding him up by his hair. She let go of his hair and let him drop to the ground. She walked out the door and it shut with a bang.   
~~She's locked me in again...oh well, its my fault anyway, I need to go back to Earth so I can get Treize. I should have earned his trust by now...but with the last mission...I hope I get him soon....~~  
  
Solo just lay on the floor coughing up blood for the next few hours. After about around 3 hours, someone walked in. The bright light shone on him from the open door. He covered his face because of the blinding light. The door shut and Solo looked to see who it was that had entered. It was a young girl with Blue hair...  
She knelt down byside him and started to wipe the blood off his face with a cool cloth.   
"Don't worry...Duo..I'll get you outta here soon enough..."  
Solo jumped up and looked down at the girl.  
"Hilde!"  
Hilde nodded slowly  
"What are you doing here?! Get out! Now!"  
"Not without you Duo...."  
"My name is Solo!" Solo said getting worried someone might see them or hear them.  
"But....I came here to help you exscape..."  
"Hilde...Leave...and don't tell anyone about me! I want to stay here! I work here now!"  
"You can't mean that..."  
"LEAVE!"   
Hilde looked up at him the slowly left. The door closed and Solo knelt in a corner and hugged his knee's up to his chest.  
"I'm sorry Hilde..." he whispered softly....He didn't care about the blood getting all over his uniform now...he was used to it...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
When Heero and Relena arrived at Earth, Dorothy was there waiting for them.  
"Relena! Welcome back home!"  
"Dorothy! I never excpected you to be here!"  
"Why wouldn't I be?As soon as I heard you were coming I rushed over! I had to be the first to welcome back the Queen of the Earth!"  
"Well it was very kind of you to do so. Oh, how rude of me, Dorothy this is Heero Yuy, Heero this is Dorothy Catalonia. Shes from the Romefeller Foundation."  
Heero looked at Dorothy coldly, taking note of her suspisiouse eyebrows.   
~~Hmm.....her eyebrows look like Treize Khushrenada's...But her hair reminds me of Milliardo Peacecraft. Hmmm....I'm not going to go into why that is... Its just like Quatre's dad's hair and Trowa's...Hmm...I think I'll just leave the character resemblance thing to the creater ~~  
"Nice to meet you." Heero reached out to shake hands with her.  
"Nice to meet you too." Dorothy reached out and they shook hands, still eyeing each other.  
Dorothy gave Heero and Relena a ride back to Relenas mansion.   
  
The next day  
  
"No."  
"Please Heero!?"  
"No."  
"C'mon! Please! Pretty please!"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not going back to school, I got more important things to do."  
"Like what? You need an education!"  
"I got a education, and I've got my missions to do." Heero was getting annoyed at Relena for her insistance on him going to school.  
"Heero Yuy! You are going to school if you like it or not!"   
Heero slammed his hands down on his keyboard and yelled.   
"Fine! And since I'm going to school, I'll go pack my bags so I can get a room there!" And he walked out to start packing. Relena started crying in her room.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"I just have one question Lady Une?"  
"What is it Solo?"  
"Why must I got to school? And that school out of all of them?"  
"Well...You are one of our best soliders here Solo, we need you to get a good education, and since Relena Peacecraft is back from space, she is sure to be back at her school. And we hear that there is a new student there, Heero Yuy?" Lady Une looked up at Solo from her paper work.  
"Now I want you to go and do a little spying." Lady Une pushed her glasses down so she could look up at the young soilder.   
"Yes Lady Une."  
"You start school tomorrow, the information you will be needing is in your room. You are dismissed."  
Solo saluted and then left to go and get his information about his mission.  
~~In one week I will be in Mr. Khushrenada's office. Then this war will hopefully over. But how can I go to school with Heero now...He might figure out who I am. Then he will never talk to me again...maybe thats for the better though...~~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Class, today we have a new student. Solo...umm...sorry, but it doesn't say your last name?"  
A young boy with blue eyes, and waste long black hair in a pony tail walked in.  
"Thats because I don't have one." His eyes looked over the room, looking for something or someone.  
"Ok...well...Mr. Solo, you may have a seat next to Heero Yuy over there. He is a new student also, he arrived two days ago. Maybe you two can get along?" Solo walked over to the emty seat next to Heero. Heero never took his eyes off of him.  
~~who is he? He reminds me of someone.....But who he...~~   
Heero looked over at Relena who was staring right past him and at Solo.   
~~She thinks he's cute?! I think this guy may be of important use to me!~~ Heero smirked at the thought of that. He looked around the class, and found out that almost every girl in the room was looking at the new student...Heero anime sweat dropped.   
~~ok, maybe it will be a little harder than I thought~~  
  
Later that day, at lunch, Heero thought about meeting the new student Solo. But when he walked outside he noticed that it would be a little harder than thought. Solo was crowed around almost every girl in the school. Relena was at the very front, talking to Solo about something. Both of them laughing. Heero Made his way to the front and found himself standing next to Relena.  
"I'm guessing this is Heero Yuy, the guy you've been talking about?"  
"Yep. This is my boyfriend Heero. We've been together for about 5 month now haven't we Heero?"  
Heero death glared down at Relena.   
"We haven't been dating..." Heero said plainly.  
Solo grinned and looked down at Relena.  
"So does that mean your open to a new bofriend?"  
"She didn't have an old boyfriend." Heero was a bit annoyed at Relena saying that they had been dating.  
"Nah, I'm sorry, but my heart is still with Heero, even though he won't admit it, I know he loves me too." Relena smiles sweetly up at Heero.  
"How sweet, well if you'll excuss me Mrs. Relena." Solo bowed and left. Taking th whole crowd of girls along with him.  
  
"Heero?"  
"What?"  
"You didn't mean that did you?"  
"Mean what?"  
"That you and I are not, and never were going out....?"  
"Its true...we wern't and we arn't."  
"But.....but...but Heero...you don't mean that, I know you love me like I love you."  
Heero looked down at Relena and then walked away to his dorm room to see if he could find anything on Solo.   
  
Chapter 11  
An idenity found out  
  
Heero tapped into the OZ computer system, and found Solo's profile.   
Organization: OZ  
Age: 17  
Ethnic Orgin: American  
Place of orgin: L2 Colony  
Height: 179cm  
Weight: 115 pounds  
Eye colour: Persuin Blue  
Hair colour: Black  
Blood type: B  
Skills: Exceptional Marksmanship, and combat training. Best in his class. Best mobile suit pilot.   
Personality: Deprssed, work before play, always seroius.  
  
"It can't be Duo then...Duo wouldn't cut his hair...and Duo's always been happy and hardly seroius."  
"Yep. Totaly change everything about me, and no one knows who I am. Well, I still got the girls though. And since your with Relena now, theres no need for me to be in your life." Heero turned around on his chair, but by the time he had turned around, he was gone.   
"Duo....whats happened to you....why are you with OZ now..."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Why haven't you? Arn't you with Relena Peacecraft?"  
"She won't go out with me."  
"Why not? One of the reasons we sent you was because you were what some people call a 'chick magnet.'"  
"She still loves Heero and follows her heart. I have to admit, I admire that about her. But the way she shows it is just annoying and bitchy."  
"Well, think of a way to get to her, kill Heero if you have to. And Mr. Trieze will see you in his office in a months time. That is all."  
"But I was supposed to see him today! What happened!?"  
"Mr. Treize is a busy man. He does not have time to talk to all his Moble Suit pilots. And don't you ever raise your voice to me again, do you understand Solo?"  
"Yes Lady Une, I'm sorry." Solo said lowering his head slightly.   
He was becoming acustimed to the way OZ worked, and was starting to understand why people worked for OZ. Although OZ's cause was bad, Oz just wanted peace for Earth, and Treize was just trying to get peace. Solo walked out of the room and down the hall way to his Dorm. He had to get back to school. Now he was going to have Heero on his back about working with Oz, and if he was really Duo or not.   
"Shit....why did I have to be in his room then! Why did I have to say that to him!" Solo punched his fist into the wall leaving a big dent in it. "Damn...I don't even know my own strengh anymore...Whats happened to me..."  
  
Surprisingly Heero didn't bother Solo about his identity, he just always had his eyes on him. Solo, however, had gotten a new girlfriend, Relena Peacecrafts best friend, Momiji.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Solo: isn't she from Blue Seed?  
Authoress: You have a point? I don't like her or Relena so you can kill them both after the story since there gonna be here.  
Solo: Oh your nice.  
Authoress: Well shes on my hit list, she took Kusanagi...**pouts**  
Solo: -_-''' so your gonna kill her?  
Authoress: **Brightens up** Yep...well your gonna kill her!  
Solo: Why do I feel like I've been set up?  
Authoress: Maybe because you are?  
Solo: aaaah, that could be it  
Authoress: Yep, could be the reason.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
After about a week of school, Solo was in his dorm room reading some of the latest OZ reports he had gotten, when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Who are you?"   
Solo spun around on his chair, to see Heero. Heero grabbed the chair arms and pushed solo against the chair with his hand.  
"Your not going anywhere until you tell me who you are and what your doing here."  
"My name is Solo, and what I'm doing here is my own busness, not yours."  
"I know your working for OZ."  
"Tobad your little girlfriend doesn't."  
With that Solo grabbed Heero's arm and twisted it. There was a loud crack and Heero's arm was broken. Solo then kicked Heero in the gut so hard that Heero flew into a wall.   
~~Shit! Heero! How couldI have done that to him! How did I bring myself to hurt him!? Stupid Solo! No...I'm not Solo...I'm Duo...SOlo is dead...because of you...And know your killing Heero too...~~  
"I'm sorry Heero...."  
Heero coughed up some blood, and untwisted his arm back into place.  
"Why do you have to do that around me!?"  
"Duo...?"  
"No...Solo. Duo's dead for now...Solo has taken his place."  
"What the Hell are you trying to do Duo?! Why are you working for Oz!?"  
"My name is Solo." Solo said as he stood up. "And my job it working at OZ." He picked up his coat and left his room. Heero just sat in Solos room in silence.  
"Whats wrong with you Duo...?"  
  
  



	9. Chapters 12-23 (Thats all I have for now...

Chapter 12  
A New puppet and two deaths  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`One Month Later~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Mr. Treize?"  
"Yes Lady?"  
"Solo is here to see you sir."  
"Ah, yes. let him in."  
"Yes sir."  
Solo walks into Treize's office wearing his Oz uniform.  
"You may leave Lady."  
"Yes sir." Lady Une left the room and closed the door with a loud bang. Treize looked up at the young boy.  
"So your Solo? I've heard lots about you. You nearly defeat the gundam pilots, yet you stop when you could have killed them, you kill your won men, the ones who were supposed to kill the gundam pilots since you wouldn't, and hear you give Lady Une a hard time. Tell me. How can a boy, merely 17 acomplish all this in less than a year?"  
"Lots of hard work and dedication Sir."  
Treize laughed at the young boys sarcasim.  
"I think I might like you Solo. It says here your the best in your class, and your one of the best moble suit pilots."  
"Yes sir."  
Treize stood up and walked over to Solo. After looking him over, Treize punched him softly in the gut. Solo winced in pain, for the other night Lady Une had beaten him again for failing with Relena.   
Treize smiled. "I see Lady Une has her way with you, what did you do to not please her this time?"  
"I couldn't get Relena Peacecraft to be my girlfriend when Lady Une sent me to the school."  
"Hmmm...I see her point in beating you, never the less, beating you won't help her."  
~~I nearly have him...His blood will be mine....I'm tired of this rats blood I have to have...I need human blood, I'm tired of just learning the ways of the street, I want to learn the ways of war. And Treize will be the best   
victum.~~   
Solo licked his lips at the thought of human blood, he craved it, and he wanted it. Today he would have it.  
"Mr. Treize?"  
"Yes?"  
"May I ask you a question?"  
"Sure. Whats on your mind?"  
"What kind of blood do you have?"   
Then, before Treize could do anything, Solo was ontop of him, sucking his blood from his neck. His fangs cut right into the jugular, and the sweet tasting blood came straight out. It was so sweet and so warm. Solo savoured the taste in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he sucked more and more. He then remembered what he was doing.  
~~Don't kill him...We still need him to complete the mission.~~   
Solo pulled his fangs out of Treize neck, and cut his wrist with his teeth. He put his wrist by Treize mouth and let him suck on his blood. After a few minutes, Duo pulled his wrist back away from Treize mouth.   
"More...." Treize said in a hourse whisper.  
"Yes...You shall have more every soon...You shall have lots more...But for now...You are mine. You shall learn from me. You shall obey me. You are my pet, and what ever I say, you shall do. Do you understand?"  
"Yes...."  
Solo smirked. He felt good about draining the blood from someone. The sweet taste of the crimson fluid in his mouth was actully the best thing Solo had ever tasted. He couldn't believe that he hadn't done it before since he had been with OZ...  
"I don't want you to attack anymore Space colonies. I don't want you to attack anywhere. I also want you to send me to the space colonies to talk about peace between the colonies and Earth. Do you understand? I also want you to inform me on any changes in the war. My E-mail address is 'Shinigami@gods.com,' do not let anyone else find out about that E-mail address."  
"Your....Deathsythe Hell? Pilot of Gundam 02?"  
Solo smirked and got up to leave.  
"Your mine now Treize...you will obey me." Solo opened the door and walked out to leave. Before he left though, he looked out at Lady Une. He looked back at Treize and smiled innocently.  
"Treize? Are you still hungry?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"We are sorry to interupt the usualy program, but this just in. Earlier today, Lady Une tried to kill Mr. Treize Khushrenada. Luckly a young boy named Solo, was there to save Mr. Khushrenada from the assain. Solo had just left Mr. Khushrenada's office after warning him that he thought Lady Une might be be annoyed with Mr. Khushrenada for not paying more attention to her 'needs'. Solo shot Lady Une in her gut, and claimed that before he could get his gun out, Lady Une had attacked him and he had to bit her neck, and that would explain the small wholes that were left in it."   
Heero turned the T.V off, and lay on his bed in the darkness.   
"What are you trying to prove Duo? That your strong? That you can end this war by yourself? Please tell me..."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
The next day Solo wasn't in school, and neither was Momiji. Heero knew what had happened. Duo craved human blood since Lady Une now. He needed it, and wanted it.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: YAY!!!!!! MOMIJI IS DEAD!!!!  
Duo: She is? Can't I have a scene when I do it to her? When I suck her blood?  
Momiji: AHHHHH!!! KUSHINAGI!!!!! HEELLLLLLLP!!!!!!!  
Authoress: **Throws a volleyball at Momiji's head** Shut up sacrafice girl.  
Momiji: **Falls to the ground with a volleyball imprint in her head**  
Authoress: She's supposed to be dead!  
Duo: *smirks* nope, not until you give me a scene killing her! You try dating her for a few months and you see why I want to kill her.  
Authoress:....I'll give you your scene killing her....god don't let me think of me going out with her....Thats just wrong....**shudders at the thought**  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~FLASHBACK TO DUO AND MOMIJI~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
"Hey Momiji," Solo said in his usual emotionless tone. He was getting used to acting depressed and emotionless, he had seen Heero acting emotionless enough to do it himself, and he had gone to gothic bars for about a month to learn how to act like them. So it was coming pretty easy to him now, but he still prefered to act happy-go-lucky, and as soon as the war was over he would.  
"Hey Solo! Whatcha doin'!?" Momiji said in her usual annoying, 'I'm an idiot' tone.  
"Oh, nothing much, hey, you wanna go for a walk with me in the park?"  
Momiji put her hand on her chest, on her blue seed.   
"Hmm....you mean as a date?"  
"Sure, why not."  
"SURE! I mean...umm...I'll have to think about it." Momiji thought for a minute or two, then jumped up and shouted, "LETS GO!" Solo just smirked when she grabbed his hand and lead him to the park.   
  
-At the park-  
  
"Move over WuFei! I don't know why you guys came to Earth! You should have just left this up to me!"   
Heero whispered from behind a bush in the park, waiting for Duo, or as he liked to be called now, Solo, to come to the park with Momiji.  
"And...I thought you would be happy to see us....WAAAAAAAA."   
Quatre started crying against Trowa's chest. Trowa just smiled down at the Sandrock pilot crying on his chest and smiled. He knew that Quatre was just looking for a reason to be close to him, and that he really wasn't crying. Trowa stroked Quatres hair softly, and lifted Quatre's face up by his chin, so Trowa could look into his eyes. Then before anyone knew it, Trowa and Quatre were making out behind the bushes. Heero tried to ignore them, but it was really hard to ignore all that groaning, and kissing right behind him. He turned and looked at WuFei, who was having a nose bleed problem, they both nodded, and Heero pulled out a pen and paper out of his spandix pants and wrote a small note for Trowa and Quatre telling them that they would meet them back at the dorm rooms when they were done. And then WuFei and Heero walked across to another bush and hide there until Solo and Momiji came.   
After about an hour, Solo and Momiji finaly came through the park. "She's still alive...and I think she has a lot of rashes on her neck...unless those are...." WuFei looked at Heero who had noticed the hickies all over Momiji's neck. Heero gripped his fists together until his knuckles turned white. WuFei could also see Heero gritting his teeth. WuFei sighed and carried on watching Solo and Momiji in silence.   
  
"You know I love ya don't you?" Solo asked Momiji when they had taken a seat on a bench across from where Heero and WuFei were. Solo knew they were there, it wasn't that hard to figure out. He looked over at the bush, right where Heero was kneeling, looked straight into Heero's eyes, and smirked. He turned to face the blushing Momiji.  
"Momiji?"  
"Yes Solo?"  
"Would you die for me?"  
"I would do anything for you Solo."  
"Ok good, cause I'm hungry."  
"Huh? What does that have to do with me Dy--AHHHH!!!" Solo stuck his fangs into Momiji's neck, he felt the warm crimson blood run down his chin as he sucked all her blood out of her. He put his arms around her just before she went limp in his arms. He had killed her, she had died a sacrifice.   
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
Authoress: Oh boo hoo, sacrifice girls name came true, how sad.  
Duo: Ok now I'm happy! I got to kill someone else! Happy Happy Happy!  
Authoress: Yes killer boy, you got to kill someone else. And I'm sure you had fun before you did it too.  
Duo: *blushes* well...I wasn't going to let her just go to waste as my girlfriend and all....  
Authoress: just wait until Heero finds out. **Smirks**  
Duo: ...Heeros with Relena...He doesn't care about me anymore...  
Authoress: *Sighs*  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Duo smiled once he had drained her of all her life. He looked back over to the bush that Heero was in, and smirked. Solo got up and dragged the body to another bush and lite it on fire, burning Momiji's body. WuFei and Heero could smell the burning flesh in the fire. Duo stood there and watched it burn, while laughing.   
  
"What happened to Maxwell?" WuFei asked.  
"Lots of things...He's trying to find a way to stop the war... And he needs the blood...Lets go..." Heero said. Heero needed to leave before the smell of the burning flesh made him puke.   
Once they knew that Solo wasn't there anymore, Heero and WuFei got up to leave. They walked past the bush and looked at the body of Momiji, it wasn't much then. Somehow he knew that people wouldn't susspect Solo of doing it.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Today the young hero, known as Solo, found the dead, burnt body of his girlfriend, Momiji Fujimiya. We do not know what happened, besides for the fact that Ms. Fujimiya was burn't to death in the park were she was waiting for Solo to meet her there for their date. But when he got there she was already dead. This is what Mr Solo has to say...." The T.V turns off, and Heero is seen sitting in his computer chair staring at the blank T.V.   
"Kinda weird huh?" Heero turned around and saw Solo standing in his window, looking down at the ground with his eyes closed. "I would have thought that they would have pointed it at me or something." Solo smirked. "I guess I make a good bad guy huh?" Solo looked up at Heero who was still sitting on his computer chair staring at his friend Duo, or Solo as he liked to be called.  
"Your no bad guy....and you never will be..." Heero turned around and started typing on his computer.  
"Its not like you would care if I was a bad guy, you got your goodie goodie princess."   
Before Heero could answer, Solo was gone.   
"Why won't you let me love you Duo..." Heero whispered as he was opening his dest drawwer, and pulled out the pictures WuFei had taken of Duo the day of the mission.  
  
"Because then you'll die Heero...And because I love you I won't let that happen..." Solo said from beneath Heeros window.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~   
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
Back Home, and the meeting of a stranger.  
  
"Space colony L2...So this is where the meeting is gonna be. I wonder if I could see if they rebuilt church Maxwell."   
Solo stepped out of the shuttle and looked around. He was wearing his normal normal Oz suit, with his hair completely out. His hair was all one lenght now, and just below his shoulders, it had taken about a year now to make his hair go straight, and now he was thinking about dying it blonde.   
Solo was supposed to meet the head of the peace department from space the next day. He was glad that since he was in a space colony, they didn't have real sunlight, they had artifical sunlight, and because of what he was....he had to wear LOTS of sunscreen lotion, and had to wear special contacts over the ones he wore anyway.   
After wondering around for a few hours, Solo found the Church he was looking for. It was rebuilt, and they had a statue of Father Maxwell holding a little boys hand in the front of it. As Solo got closer, he relized the little boy had a long braid in his hair, and looked alot like him when he was younger. Solo walked over to the statue and read what they had to say about Father Maxwell.  
"Father Maxwell built the church here when Colony L2 was first built. He believed in God, and would help as many people as he could. He died when people attacked the church. His body was found under the bricks and then his body was cremated and placed in the cross the little boy is wearing around his neck." Solo read out loud.   
"Yes, from what I heard Father Maxwell was a great man...I never meet him though."  
Solo turned around to see a girl about his age standing behind him. She had long straight blonde hair that went down to her waist, and she had blue/green eyes. She was wearing a red tube top and a pair of black jeans with some platform shoes on. Solo's jaw dropped when he saw her.  
"My name is Jesse Maxwell, Father Maxwell's neice."  
Solo was stunned, he had never known Father Maxwell had had any relatives. He had never talked about them or anything.   
"Heehee, and your name is....?"  
"Umm...Du--I mean Solo."  
"Wern't you the boy who saved Mr. Treize, and found his girlfriend, Momiji I think it was, burn't to death?"   
Solo just nodded.  
"You don't talk much do you?"  
"I talk enough."   
"So why are you here?"  
"I was brought up in the Maxwell Church, by Father Maxwell...Until he died...."   
"Oh...ya know...That boy in the statue kind of remind me of you...No one knows who he is...But someone had come up and said that Father Maxwell had wanted to adopt a kid with colbat blue eyes, chestnut brown hair that was always in a braid, and discribed him for us to make the statue with that kid..."  
"That kid was Duo...And Father Maxwell didn't need to adopt him...Duo was already adopted by him..."  
"You knew Duo?"  
"Yes...I knew him very well..."  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"He's dead for now. But when he comes back I'll tell him to come back here."  
Jesse looked at Solo puzzled a bit, but then shook it off.  
"Well, I got to go. I'll see ya around, and if you ever want to talk to me again, heres my number." Jesse grabbed Solos arm and started writing on it with a hot pink ink pen. Then she smiled and walked off waving.  
Solo looked down at his arm and noticed the time. He had to be at a small meeting to discusse some stuff about where he would be staying and what time tomorrows meeting would be, and he was going to be late!  
  
  
Chapter 14  
Heero in trouble  
  
Relena was on her way to Heero's room to talk to him about the importance of actully going to school, and not skipping it for some mission to save the earth and colonies. When Relena got to Heero's room, she didn't bother to knock on the door, since she was the Queen of the world she could do what ever she wanted to. When she looked in, the lights were off and there was no sign of Heero from what she could see. She walked in slowly and looked over at the bed. There she saw Heero laying in bed asleep. She walked over to him without making a sound and looked at him asleep on the bed.  
"How can I stay mad at the person I love...." She whispered softly. "For you are a perfect angel when you are asleep, and you don't try to kill me or anything..."Relena sighed and put her fingers onto Heero's face. She trailed them along the outline of his face and then over to his lips.   
Heero had woken up when she had entered the room, but he knew that she would yell at him for skipping class, so he just predented to be asleep. When her fingers touched his lips a thought ran though his mind.   
~~I shouldn't do this....but Duo wants me to be with her...but I love Duo...not Relena....Wait I love Duo...Duo's dead...He's Solo now...and hes probably doing the same thing right now! He's probably don't it to Momiji a thousand   
times!~~   
Heero opened his mouth a little bit and licked Relena's finger. She gasped and moved her finger away. Heero opened his eyes and smiled up at her.   
"You were awake the whole time!"  
"You thought I was asleep? You kicked your foot on my bed. Of course I was awake."   
"Oh, heehee, sorry."  
Heero put his hand over Relenas and started kissing it. Relena smiled and sat down on the side of Heero's bed. Heero pulled her close to him and started kissing her on her lips. She kissed him back and put her hands around him. Heero slipped his hand under the front part of her dress. Just before he got to what he wanted on her chest. She pulled away and slapped him...hard. Heero didn't turn his head to face her for a few minutes. He just stared at the wall.   
"Now I know why I love Duo..." Heero whispered. He turned to face her again. She was bright red.   
"Heero...I'm sorry...But...I'm Queen of the world...and I have a repitation to keep..."  
"Get out."  
"But Heero...."  
"If you prefer your stupid reputation, get out of my room."   
"Heero...I love you..."  
"Get out."  
"Sorry Heero..." Relena stood up and slowly walked out of the room.  
Heero lay down again and turned onto his side facing the wall. He pulled out something from under his bed and opened it. He pulled out pictures of Duo he had and fell asleep looking at them.   
Relena walked in again to see if Heero was still mad at her, she went over to the side of the bed he was facing and found the pictures laying all over the floor. She picked them all up and took them to her room to look at them.  
"He probably has pictures of me in these, and he was probably looking at them feeling bad because he got mad at me." Relena smiled when just as she walked into her room.  
  
  
Chapter 15  
What happened?  
Is he really dead...?  
  
"Heeeeeeroooooo!!!" Relena screamed from inside her room. Heero jumped up and ran across to her room.  
~~What is wrong with her now?!~~ Heero slammed open her door and looked around the room for her.   
"Relena?!" He saw someone on Relena's bed, he walked slowly over to the sitting form.  
"Relena...?" The form turned around and looked Heero in the eyes. It was Relena.  
"Explain." Relena handed him the pictures of Duo that she had found in his room. Heero took them and turned the light by the door. He looked at them, then looked at Relena.  
"What do I have to explain? They're pictures of my best friend, the one who has dissapeared, the one who was my first and only friend."  
"He is in a bath tub!"  
"I had to wake him up and WuFei took pictures of me doing it."  
Relena lay down on her bed facing away from Heero. After a few minutes, Heero could hear Relena softly snoring. Slowly and quietly he left her room and walked back down to his own room.   
When he entered his room, his computer flashed on, and there was a picture of Dr. J.  
"Heero Yuy. I have a new mission for you."  
Heero sat down at his computer table and stared blankly at the screne.  
~~Why do I not think I'll like it...~~  
"Have you heard of the boy named Solo?"  
"..."  
"He is working for OZ, and we think he may cause trouble for us, so we want you to kill him."  
"..."  
"Heero?"  
"Mission... accepted..." Heero turned off his computer before Dr. J could say anything else.   
  
___________________________________  
  
Authoress: better turn off your computer too Heero, you never know with these mad scientist people.  
Heero: you have a point...I had my computer turned off to begin with and it turned on by it self then too...  
Authoress: I feel so smart now, I thought of something before the great Heero Yuy thought of it! heehee  
Heero: Shut up  
Quatra: Heero, don't tell the authoress to shut up...she has the power.  
Authoress: Yeah, and that just reminds me of The Matrix...and I have no idea if they say that in that movie...  
Quatra: Yeah...I think it is from the movie...  
Authoress: Well...Your the rich guy, go buy the movie, watch it and find out.  
Quatra: What do you think I'm doing?  
Authoress: Oh fine then...just take my idea before I even say it...  
Quatra: ok  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Heero unpluged the back of his computer and went to bed. Suddenly the computer turned on and Dr J was back on the screne. Heero turned around and looked at him a little shocked.  
"How...."  
"I'm a mad scientist, and I dated Washu, the greatest scientist in the universe, for a few years, she taught me some stuff."  
"..."  
"Heero, your not going to accept the mission are you?"  
"..."  
"Why?"  
"I know who Solo is...and I can't kill him."  
"Okay, Trowa, WuFei, or Quatra will kill him then."  
"No they won't."  
"Who is he?"  
"Think about it, read his profile, look at him carefully."  
"Heero, if your thinking its Duo, get that thought out of your head. Duo would never join OZ. Never."  
"You don't understand."  
"Don't understand what? Duo is dead. Gone for ever. They found his body Heero."  
Heero's eyes went wide.   
"What....? Where...? How?"  
"They found his body...He was found in an ally way in the L2 colloney, they think it was him because he had long hair that looked to be in a braid, and it had type B blood."  
"What about his face? and clothes? You should have been able to tell by those."  
"It was impossiable to see them...His face was to badly cut up...and his clothes were in shreds..."  
"...Who did it?"  
"We do not know yet..."  
Heero walked over to his computer and threw it across the room with a loud crash. He then grabbed his blue jacket and walked out of his room, into the streets.   
~~It can't have been him...He wouldn't get himself killed...I'm going to go and find out what happened.~~  
Heero got the next shuttle to the L2 collony.   
  
  
Chapter 16  
A meeting to remember  
  
"Jesse? What are you doing here?"  
"Solo!? I could be asking you the same question."  
"I'm here to discuss peace. Mr Trieze asked me to come instead of him."  
"I am here to represent the L6 colony in search for peace."  
"L6? I've never heard of it."  
"It is still being built. We haven't finished it yet, and we will only finish it if people can live there in peace. It is mainly going to be an animal resort so we can keep most animals alove, and let our children see them before people kill them all in wars and construction."  
"Sounds like a good cause, remind me to go and see it when this war is over."  
"If this war is ever over, I will."  
Solo sat next to Jesse at the big oval table while they waited for the rest of the representatives to come.  
Once everyone was there, Solo looked up to see the person incharge of the peace department walk in.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I am General Amberith. I am the one who designed the peace department for people who just want to find peace in this world, and I hope I can change all your minds about war." General Amberith took a seat at the end of the table.  
"I have invited people in charge of countries and main representatives from around the world, and space. Some of you believe that this, war, will solve everything, and some of you think this war is a waste of time, but everyone here just wants peace. I am sorry I could not get Relena Peacecraft to come to this meeting, but she has been having some troubles with one of the Gundam pilots, but that is only what I have heard."   
Solo couldn't help but smile at that, he knew she probably was having a few... problems, controling Heero.  
"So hopefully today, we can solve this war and we can all have peace. Are there any questions."  
"How are you going to get people like, him, to believe in peace!? He loves war and injoys it!" General Granate yelled out while pointing to Solo, who was sitting right across from him.  
Solo grabbed General Granates hand and twisted it back, breaking it.  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to point fingers? And I am here to help bring peace. Mr Trieze sent me here, and although I work for him, I do not believe in everything he says, but he trusts me enough to make the right choice. To you he may seem like some monster who loves war, but he isn't, he has his good sides, and he also only wants peace. He just shows it in a different way, he wants the Earth and the Colonies to be equal, and live togeather in peace. People from Earth made the colonies, and people from Earth live in the colonies, they are no different from anyone else, and they should be able to work togeather to bring peace, and they should be able to live togeather in peace."   
Solo let go of General Granate's hand and sat back down. General Ambersith pushed a button and said into an intercom "We need someone to fix a broken hand."  
Jesse looked at Solo, amazed at what he had just done. Then the doors flew open and a Doctor walked in and took General Granate outside and closed the doors.  
"Nicely done Solo. If what you say is true about the ideals of Mr Treize, then we would not have any problems in confincing you that peace is needed in this world, we will only be having a problem with the fact that the colonies should be separate from the Earth Nation." General Ambersith stated.  
"Well, I think that the Earth and Colonies should be one, but the colonies should be like countries, have their own laws, and have their own leaders. And I also think that people of the colonies and people of Earth should be able to work togeather to bring peace, and that representatives of the colonies should be placed on Earth and representatives of Earth should be placed on the colonies. I don't agree, however, that there should be a Queen of the World." Solo said plainly. Then he took a drink of his water.  
"For such a young lad, you state your point plainly. And I agree with you on them, Mr Treize has sent someone with good sence, he has made a wise desision. Now, what about the Gundam Pilots? Does anyone know anything about them and what their plans are?"   
"The gundam pilots should just leave! They are of no help to us!" Someone shouted out.  
Solo got really mad at that comment. And he clenched his fists togeather in anger, but just before he was going to say something, Jesse did.  
"The Gundam pilots are trying to help us! They fight for peace so the people of the colony don't have to! If anyone wants peace, they want it more than any of us! they have been fighting most of their lives! And for what? For people who don't even thinkabout how much they have sacrificed! They were here incase people attacked, and they defeated anyone who did attack, give them some credit! When this war is over, then they can be happy for once, and so can we, and all because they fought for us."   
Everyone stayed quiet. Solo looked at Jesse, and whispered. "Nicely said, I couldn't agree more with you."  
Jesse smiled softly and whispered back, "Thank you, you wern't too bad yourself. I'm glad we're on the same side here."  
  
  
Chapter 17  
Peace so close  
  
Heero finaly landed at the L2 colony, he had left a note for the other Gundam Pilots telling them where he was and not to tell Relena. He walked out of the shuttle and walked down the street to find a place to stay. As he was walking, he passed a boy who looked fimalier. He stopped and looked at the boy for awhile. Then he knew who it was, it was Quatre! He knew that Quatre was on a mission but he didn't know it was here. He walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Quatre turned around and saw Heero standing behind him.  
"Heero...?" Quatre whispered a little shooked.  
"You don't seem happy to see me."   
Quatre smiled happily and hugged Heero. Heero just stood there.  
"Okay...now you seem a bit too happy to see me..."  
Quatre giggled a bit, and stopped hugging him.   
"What are you doing here, Heero?"  
"A mission of my own."  
"Heh, your not gonna tell me are you?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"A mission asigned to me. There is supposed to be a meeting with represtinatives, I am here to find out how their doing and what the outcome is going to be."   
"Hmm...Think there will be enough room for one more?"  
"Hmm...I think I could arange something."  
"Thanks Quatre."  
"Where are you staying?"  
"I don't know yet."  
"Well your gonna have to stay in one of the main suits if your gonna come to the meetings, come with me."  
After a long time of waiting and computer hacking, they found a name for Heero and a room for him. The next meeting was going to be the next day, and Heero knew that Duo would be there, and so was he.  
~~You can't be dead Duo...I just know you arn't...~~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~The Next Day~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"People, welcome back, and today we have two new comers. Major Christian, and Major Rebarbra."  
Solo looked up quikly at the two new representatives.   
"Heero..." He said softly. Jesse looked at him and then to Major Christian, and Major Rebarbra.  
"Do you know them?" Jesse asked Solo.  
"Huh? Oh, no I don't know them." Solo said snaping out of his trance.  
Heero and Quatre, also known as Major Christain and Major Rebarbra, sat down near the end of the table.  
"Okay, we may now begin, since you two wern't here yesterday, you missed out on Solo's great speaches on peace and the Gundam Pilots." General Amberish pointed to Solo who was sitting two seats down from his right side, Jesse sitting next to him. Major Christian and Major Rebarbra looked down to Solo, Major Christian half smiled.  
~~Duo...I knew you were alive~~   
"I think I have heard of you...Down on Earth, you were with Mr Treize right?"  
Major Rebarbra asked politly.  
"That would be me."  
"So how do you look at getting peace?" Major Rebarbra continued to question.  
"I believe that the colonies and the Earth should join alliances, and the colonies should be treated like countries, with their own leaders, and their own laws on certain things, and have Earth rules as well as their own. I also think that Earth should not have total control of what the colonies do, if they think that one of the colonies should be destroyed, and they can get their own transportation, and the people of the colony say it is ok, then they should be able to do it without having to ask the Earth for permission, and the same with making a new colony, like Ms. Maxwell here is doing."   
"I agree, but that isn't what Mr Treize wants is it?" Major Christian asked a bit demanding.  
"Mr Treize has total trust in what I say and how this is settled with me here, he would not have sent me here if he didn't have trust in me."  
"So then what is the trouble with the peace treaty then? It seems to me that everyone here agrees on what we want, peace, and we all agree on what we have sacrifice to get it." Major Rebarbra stated. There were murrmers all around the room in agreement.  
"Yes, it seems so. I'll get the papers done as soon as possible, everyone meet back here tomorrow at 9 am. Dismissed."  
  
  
Heero: Do you even know what your talking about?  
Authoress: ....  
Heero: well?  
Authoress: okay okay. No I didn't even know what I was talking about...  
Heero:then why did you even write about it?  
Authoress: Well...What else was I supposed to write about and I also had no idea how Duo could save the world any other way...  
Heero: Idiot...  
Authoress: *Snaps her fingers and looks at Heero smiling*  
Heero: *Looks down at himself* AHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Authoress: Niiiiiiiiiiice, hehehe (And if your thinking what I think your thinking, then there is a name for you people: hentei!) *looks at Heero wearing a barney outfit* thats what you get for calling me an idiot.  
  
  
"Hey, Solo?"   
"Yeah Jesse?" Solo replied while looking at Major Christain and Major Rebarbra.  
"You wanna go and get something to drink somewhere?"  
Solo looked at her and smiled.  
"Are you asking me out on a date?"  
"Umm...Well...aah...Maybe..." Jesse's face turned a bit red and she looked away.  
"Ya know, you can be very annoying sometimes! Besides, its the guy who asks the girl out on the date!" She said madly.  
Solo chuckled at her.  
"Okay then, Jesse, if you let me go and get changed out of this uniform, will you like to go and get something to drink somewhere?"  
"Hmm..I will have to think about it...Lets see..." She looked at him thoughtfully. Solo put on his cutest puppy dog face.  
"Hehehehe, your so cute. I can't turn down someone so cute. Okay, I guess I could let you take me out somewhere, if you also let me get changed."  
"Its a date then, meet in an hour outside of the Galaxy Cafe?"  
"Sure. See ya then."  
"See ya."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Once Jesse was out of sight, Solo turned around and walked back into the meeting room, where General Christain and General Rebarbra were waiting.   
They both turned and looked at Solo.  
"Heero, Quatre. Why are you two here?" Solo asked carmly  
"Why shouldn't we be here?" Quatre asked.  
"I saw the news. Over 60 people found with their blood drained. And I only know of one person who would be out here who is a vampire. Even though there may be more now. Maybe like....General Amberish?" Heero stated emotionlessly.  
"I needed to, I was hungry and people need peace. I've arranged it so that when we sign the papers, everyone will be happy with peace, and I will get rid of all the vampires that I have made. Including myself..." Solo said.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"What the hell has he done!? How can he change what was going to happen!? This isn't supposed to happen!! But...it may work...what he is doing just may work...except for one small detail...Heero...They are supposed to be togeather...He needs Heero...He needs to relize that he can control himself...and then he can be half normal again..."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
Chapter 18  
A little success  
  
"Quatre, I'll meet you back at the hotel in a few minutes."  
"But..."  
"Quatre."   
"Okay...see ya then Heero." Heero just nodded still looking at Solo.  
"See ya....Duo..." Solo just ignored him and carried on looking at Heero. Quatre looked at the two boys, still a bit surprised that that was Duo, and then walked out the door.  
"Duo, what are you trying to do?"  
"I'm trying to give you a normal life."  
"By sacrificing your own?"  
"I'm a vampire, I don't have a life." Duo smiled, "I'm already dead."  
"Duo...Your different from Ketsuki...You know how to love...You can survive without killing people...I can help you...Please come back to me Duo...Please Duo..."  
"I'm no different, I kill for blood. You don't need me...no one does...and you've got Relena."  
"I don't love her...shes a big pain and she always gets in the way of my missions."  
"And what am I doing now? Isn't your mission to kill me?"  
"I...I couldn't kill you...You know I could never kill you..."  
"You also could never kill Relena. Doesn't that mean something?"  
"I couldn't kill her because I thought that it would be her who would save the world. Not you...I thought that she would also get killed doing it. But you could kill her, you could drink her blood!"   
"How would that help me? That would only make my cravings worse."  
"We could start a blood bank. Or we could find a way to make artifical blood that could help you! We can try anything! Please Duo..."  
"Maybe...But probably not. I'm growing tired of this." Solo turned around and walked out of the room without saying another word. Heero stood there looking at the door that Duo had walked out of.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Solo looked up at the window from the room that Heero was in. ~I'm sorry Heero...~ He turned and carried on walking to his hotel room.   
Heero had been watching fromt he window and had seen Duo perfectly. The movement of his lips, and the look in his eyes told Heero that Duo still loved him, and that Duo hurt..."I will help you Duo...that is my new mission. To help you."  
"Heero..."Heero spun around to see who was behind him.   
"I thought I told you to go to the hotel room."  
Quatre walked over to Heero and hugged him. Heero didn't know what to do, the only person he had ever hugged was Duo...Duo was the only one who cared enough for hima nd gave him a real hug...~Why does this feel so real...?~   
"Heero, I know you miss Duo, and I know you love him, and I will help you the best I can to bring him back."   
"Thank you...Quatre." Quatre smiled. He knew Heero wouldn't hug him back, but atleast Heero believed him now.  
"C'mon, lets go and get changed, I can't stand these clothes, even though we both know girls love a man in uniform."  
Heero smirked. "And what kind of girl does a guy like?"  
"Why, a girl with no uniform on of course." Qwatre smirked as well. Heero was shocked, he had never known Qwatre to tell a dirty joke, or to even talk about girls without turning beet red.  
"Trowa isn't alway quiet ya know. Now come on, lets go and get changed, then we'll go out for lunch."  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
Lunch Secrets  
  
"Solo, late, as normal..." Jess said, while leaning against the wall to the Galaxy Cafe. She was wearing a pair of black leather bellbottom pants, with a pink tank top with "Baby" written on it. Her hair lose and flowling down her back. Solo smiled and walked up to her wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a silver baggy KoRn shirt, his hair tied up in the back in a pony tail, and his bangs messed up as normal, but still looking good.   
"Yeah yeah, you should be used to it by now I thought."   
"I am, I just like to rub it in. Its one of my highlights of the day, rubbing something in. And your the best person for that, I get a wonderful reply from you."   
"I know, and I love you too."  
"So you ready to go and have some lunch?"  
"You have to ask if I'm ready to eat?"  
"Ya know, I want to know how you keep so skinny! You can eat like a pig! And never gain an ounce of weight, and you never work out."  
"Hey! I resent that! I work out..."  
"I don't think moving the fork closer to your mouth working out."  
"Hey, if your going to be like this all day, I might as well go and eat my lunch by myself."  
"Nah, I guess I could be nice to you for a change."  
"And so you should be."  
Jess smiled and opened the door. "After you Madam." She bow  
Solo hit her upside her head messing up her hair.   
"Hey!" Jess yalled while laughing.   
"Give me that door!" Solo grabbed the door and kick Jess in her ass. "Now get in there!" Solo said while smiling.  
"Geeze, men! Always looking for a way to somehow touch a girls ass, even if it is with their shoes!"   
Solo laughed. "Get in there!"   
Jess walked into the Cafe and Solo followed. As soon as Solo walked into he noticed him sitting next to the table Jess was walking over to. Solo walked over to Jess and whispered into her ear.  
"Hey, do we have to eat here? I could cook you something."  
Jess looked up at Solo. "Hmmm....lets see, the best Cafe in the L2 colony, or your cooking which I have attempted to ty but there was a fire, best Cafe, your cooking, best cafe, your cooking. Best Cafe." She pulled up a chair facing away from Heero and Quatre, leaving the seat facing them for him.  
"Thanks..."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Heero, reconise someone in here?"  
"..." Heero was already looking at Duo, and the girl sitting across from him.  
"I take that as a yes. Why don't we go and sit with him?" Quatre said while smiling. "Ya know? Take in some gossip on how they meet, and if theres anyting between them."  
Before Heero could say no, Quatre was walking over to Duo and left no choice for Heero but to follow.  
"Solo!"   
Solo looked up from the menu he was trying to hide his face with.   
"Oh...um...Hi..."  
"I don't believe we'ver meet." Quatre held out his hand to Jess. "I'm Quatre, one of Solo's....old friends in a way." Quatre smiled  
Jess took Quatres hand and shook it.  
"I'm Jess Maxwell, I saw you at the meeting today, I just didn't know you were one of Solo's friends, I never knew he had any friends." Jess looked at Solo smiling, but noticed Solo was staring at the other boy. She looked over to him.  
"And who are you?"   
Heero was staring at Solo and didn't hear Jess' question, until Quatre kicked him.  
"Oh, he's Heero, sorry, he's a little out of it." Quatre replied for him.  
"Heh, well, it seems like Solo's a little out of it too, would you like to sit down? I'm sure you can just pull up two chairs and maybe you guys and Solo can do some catching up?"  
"That would be great, if you both don't mind."  
Quatre got a chair and put it between Solo and Jess, Heero did the same and was forced to put his chair on the other side inbetween Solo and Jess too.  
Heero and Solo just sat there without taking their eyes off of each other.  
"Have you atleast told her the truth?" Heero said in an emotionless tone.  
Solo didn't answer.  
"You should, the longer you wait to tell her, the more it will hurt both you and her."  
Jess looked at Solo, "what is he talking about? Tell me the truth?"  
A waiter came and brought Heero his cup of coffee, Duo his glass of cola, Quatre his cup of green tea, and Jess her glass spring water.  
"Tell her Solo, she desurves to know. And while your confessing to her, you can tell me how you can be with her, but not with me, and tell me where I stand, and where I have always stood in your life." Heero took a sip of his coffee, and smiled.  
"Heero!!" Quatre yelled while standing up getting ready to leave. "Don't start this! I'm sorry Jess, but I think we should--"   
"No, Heero's right, like normal, heh, I should tell her, and him...Sit down Quatre."   
"No...this isn't about me anyway, you guys should work it all out by yourself, besides, I've got to call Trowa. Bye...Duo. Nice meeting you Jess, and don't get too mad at him, it wasn't his fault." Quatre left.  
"Duo? Who' Duo?"  
"I am."  
"But, you said your Solo....I'm confussed..."  
Heero leaned back with his coffee in his hands. Duo looked down at the table with his eyes closed.  
"Solo was my only friend when I was growing up, I was an orphan, and Solo named me Duo because we made such a great duo, but then he died, and father Maxwell took me in and changed me. I loved him so much."  
"That boy in the statue...your him!"   
Duo smiled, "Yep, thats me...Well...Used to be me. You know all those deaths? Lady Une? Momiji? All those people here? All me."  
Jess gasped.  
"You were also going to be one of those people, but I couldn't, I got to know you, and I couldn't kill you. I'm a Gundam Pilot...DeathSythe Hell. And before I became Solo, we were sent on a mission, to Earth, someone had found out too much about us, and we were to go and find out who they were, and destroy them...Ketsuki, he was the...boy who had found out everything about us, but mainly about me, he wanted a new playmate, me. He was also a vampire. And that is what I am now. We destroyed him, and his mansion. But I was still a vampire...and I needed blood..."  
"Hahaha! Nice one Solo, ya know, this is one of the best stories you've come up with. Gundam Pilots...Vampires, let me guess, Heero is the 01 pilot!" Jess said while laughing.  
"Yes I am. Heero Yuy." Heero smirked.  
Jess stoped laughing and looked from Duo to Heero.  
"Duo...your not lying are you...?"  
"Nope. Can I finish now?"  
Jess nodded.  
"I decided that if I took on a new identity, cut my hair, dye it, contacts, and gothy mood, no one would notice who I was. And no one really did. I became Solo, and thought that if I could take out the main people in charge of gaining peace, I could let Heero...and all the other gundam pilots live happily. And my plan is working. The war is almost over. And then all my friends can live a normal life...And hopefully forget me..."  
"Solo...." Jess said quietly.  
"My name is Duo..." Duo said, still looking down with his eyes closed. A small tear fell from his cheek. "I'm sorry, for, lying to you Jess. I just didn't know if I could trust you or not..."  
"Duo, don't be sorry, if I was in your place and I meet you, I would also lie a bit...But, you should have known you could trust me! I've told you everything about me! All my relationships, my perfect guy, my time, and about my family! And now I find out I don't really know you at all..."  
"I didn't lie to you about everything...I don't have a family, and I have told you about my relationships, and in a way I told you about my perfect girl, just change it to perfect guy...I'm sorry."  
"Perfect guy...?"  
Heero looked at Duo, while Jess looked at Heero in his green, kind of baggy tank top, and blue jeans with a jean jacket.  
"Short messy chocolate hair... Brown, blue eyes, someone you can trust, and someone you love...Heero in other words..."  
Duo just nodded.  
"Your GAY!?"  
"No need to yell."  
"Sorry, I just...I had a crush on you...and mean while your...gay..."  
Duo smiled and looked up at Jess.  
"You had a crush on me? I thought I didn't match your perfect guy theory?"  
Jess put her finger on the top of her straw so her water wouldn't come out of the bottom part of it. She then poured the water in her straw onto Duos head.  
"My man is hot, but your not evaporate water hot, thats why I haven't asked you out." She smiled and poured around half her cup of water onto his head. Heero couldn't help but laugh. Duo just looked at Jess, who was now laughing even more, then looked at Heero, then back to Jess.  
"Did you enjoy that?"  
Jess nodded and tried to hold back some of the laughter.  
"So, we still friends? You forgive me?"  
"Of course." And Jess gave Duo a big hug and kisses him on the cheek.  
"We'll always be friends."  
"...No we won't..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"As soon as there's peace, I'm gone."  
"But..."  
"No buts. I'll be gone. Thats a promise."  
"Heero! Help me make him stay!"  
"What do you think I've been trying to do fooor.... around the last year?"  
"But..Duo...Why?"  
"Can no one understand that a vampire means trouble? They're not human! Me being one means that I am also not human! There are other vampires out there too! We are watching them on T.V! And I want to change that...People are dying from wars, deseases, street kids, gangs, we don't need vampires to be one of them...and I am one of them...I am going to find all the vampires, and kill them, when I've killed all the other vampires, I will kill myself."  
"Vampires are on T.V?"  
"Joe! Turn it to channel 666."  
"Sure Duo!" One of the workers at the Cafe, named Joe...went to the T.V and changed channels to channel 666.  
  
"Today, on Vampire news, no one still knows who killed Ketsuki, the only evedence we have is Ketsuki's burn't body on the ground of Dracula's mansion, the residence of Ketsuki for the last couple decades. More news about the strike with the vampires down here, *screne switches to a crowd of Vampires under ground in a dark place with small huts and decaying animal bodies everywhere. All the vampires saying 'Top of the food chain live on the top' and 'move us up to the top, bring those humans to our fangs'* We hope to bring these vapires dreams true, and bring them up to the top were us vampires belong. Vampires like Dracula are trying to help us..." The screne turns blank before they can hear anymore.  
  
"What kind of crap do you watch Solo? Vampires?! Yeah right!! HAHAHA."  
"Heh, yeah, vampires, story books huh?"   
"You may look like a smart kid, with realist dreams and stuff, but what you watch, sheesh."  
  
"You see what I mean?! So what you guys say is not going to change the fact that I'm going, I have to, and you are so not oging to stop me." Duo got up and walked out of the cafe, leaving Heero and Jess alone at the table.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
A plan  
  
"So, how long have you and...Duo been togeather?"  
"Around a couple of days, then he left."  
"And your not mad at him for leaving you like that?"  
"No, I wasn't mad, I was pissed of completely. I love him, and after years of denying that, I finaly told him, and he left..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be, I found him again, and now atleast I know how he feels about me." Heero took a sip of his coffee and looked over the rim of his cup to Jess.  
"You don't look to happy."  
"Nah, I'm okay. Its just that I was a bit surprised...about...ya know...you and Duo..."  
"Hmm.."  
"I've heard of you...The perfect soilder...heh..I never would have guess that you would be gay...Or that Duo would be gay."  
Heero put down his cup and sighed. He crossed his legs and put his hands on his knee.  
"So."  
"We need a way to convince Duo not to go through with this."  
"..."  
"Don't you agree with me!?"  
"I say let him go."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Once Duo sets his mind to something, he never gives up. He's going to go through with it."  
"So your just going to let him leave you and let himself get killed?!"  
"No..."  
"Then what are you going to do!?"  
Heero stood up and brushed some of his messy bangs out of his face.  
"I'm not that stupid...I'm just going to follow him, protect him."  
He threw a small bag onto the table, "I am not oging to let someone like him get hurt."  
He then turned around and walked out the door letting the bell ring as he opened the door and let it slowly shut. Jess just sat there staring at the door, then turned to look at the little bag. She picked it up and opened it to see some pictures. They were all of Duo...in a bath, with clothes on, and it looked like he was screaming, and some really cute and innocent pictures of him. Now she knew why Heero wouldn't let anything hurt him. Now was the time to do it if she ever was going to do it.  
  
Chapter 21  
Who is that?  
  
The loud ringing carried on through the night. People were screaming and running through the streets. This was it. This would be the very last battle. No more. Peace at last. All the Gundam Pilots were there. Heero, WuFei, Trowa, Quatre, and even now Duo was back.   
"Hye! Duo! Where have you been!?"  
"Yo Q-Man! Missed ya too! I've been around but the God of Death is back for a while!"  
"Welcome back Maxwell. And nice hair. Its shorter and it's...Darker...and unbraided..."  
"Thanks Wu-Man! Yeah, I had to cut it, and decided to try out a new style...but anyway! You guys miss me!?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"HEY! Not funny! I know you guys missed me a little atleast! Trowa...?Heero...?Wu-Man...? Quatre!?"  
"I saw you a week ago."  
"You called me Wu-Man...You know I hate that name, and I actuly got some reading done while you were gone."  
"It was peaceful."  
"...You took money with out asking!!"  
Duo sighed and turned off all the screens from the other gundam pilots off, while looked out for the first attack from OZ. Then, all of a sudden, all three screens of the other pilots appeared on his screen, Heero excluded of course since he saw him last week.  
"We're joking Duo! OF course we missed you! Everyone has been so depressed since you were last with us!" Quatre shouted.  
"It was a little too peaceful without you there, nothing exciting ever happened." Trowa said with a small smirk on his face.  
"I read over 40 books...That was too much for me. Your the one who usualy keeps me busy with fun."  
Duo smiled. "And I love you all too."  
Then, all of a sudden, an OZ mobil suit appeared on the screen. Then, millions more appeared, and more, then more.   
"Whoa...Where the hell did they come from?!" Duo yelled out surprised.  
"Theres millions!" Trowa said softly.  
"Hey, guys, don't worry! The God of Death is back and we'll defeat these suckers!"  
"Yeah Duo, I guess we could let you think that." WuFei said smiling. "But we all know its because of me we always win. You guys are all weaklings."  
The OZ suits were starting to get closer and closer, the gundam pilots decided to finialy attack. The last battle. They needed to win. For earths sake. For the colonies sake!  
"Lets see if your right Wu-Man! Lets go get 'em Boys!" Duo yelled out before flying toward the battle.   
"We can make it through this guys! C'mon!" Quatre said before he started to follow Duo.  
The others just sighed and followed. Before long the sky was lite up with bright explosions of the enemy.  
"Where do they keep coming from!?" WuFei shouted as he killed five at a time.  
"They never seem to stop!" Quare yelled out to everyone.  
"They must be all the OZ soldiers...and maybe more..." Heero said just before he slashed around 10 more mobile suits.   
"Hey guys...I hate to tell ya this, but, ya know the ones with our friends personalities? Trowa and Heero's? Well...THEIR ALL AROUND ME!!! And they have those cool little shield things..." Duo said through the screen.  
All of a sudden there was a bright light, all the mobile suits around Duo were gone. Blown up. But by who?  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Authoress: I haven't said anything in a while...  
Duo: is that bad?  
Authoress: *hits Duo upside the head*  
Quatre: *Laughs at Duo*  
Duo: ooooowwwww! Quatre! don't incourage her!  
Quatre: *stops laughing but is still smiling* sorry Duo, but you kinda desurved that...  
Authoress: Um...Quatre?  
Quatre: Yes?  
Authoress: How did you get in here?  
Quatre: I found a pair of Heero's pants, and then here I was.  
Duo: AAAAAHHHHH YOU MEAN WERE IN HEERO'S PANTS!?!?!? AHHHHH!!!!  
Authoress: ....Duo, think about this now. You of all people shouldn't mind this, since you've been here before.  
Duo:...oh yeah...okay never mind the outburst there...  
Quatre: Hey, guys, I think I found the way out!  
Duo: Yahoo! where where where!?  
Quatre: this way. *Climbs through a small hole*  
Duo: See ya authoress! *Follows Quatre*  
Authoress:....Ketsuki?   
Ketsuki: Yello  
Authoress: Why haven't you been in for so long?  
Ketsuki: I found another job leading the WWTGUA Vampire group in campains. Lord Dracula appointed me there as a watch out for all the other vampires because I am a ghost and humans can't see me unless they want to so I can go in to all the places they can't and find information about it.  
Authoress: Uh-huh.....the WWTGUA?  
Ketsuki: We Want To Go Up Above  
Authoress: M-hmm....  
Ketsuki: Don't put us in your story because then someone important may read it and find out about our plans...wait...I've already told you too much...Now I will have to kill you.  
Authoress: *anime blinks*  
Ketsuki: *takes out a guna nd shoots are her*  
Authoress: *Doesn't move and all the bullets miss her anyway* Well, while he tries to kill me we'll go back to the story.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Time stopped. Who was this new person? What were they doing here? And why so late?  
"Who is that...?" Trowa asked mainly to himself.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Heero said.  
Once the other gundam stoped hacking and slashing the mobile suits, it came to a sudden stop. It was black with a golden outline around every piece of it, it had thousands of little blades that stuck out on its back that looked like golden angel wings, and a syth in its hands with a silver glow to it.  
"Hey...did our gundams somehow die and go to gundam heaven, and this is a gundam angel?" Duo asked sarcasticly.  
  
  
Chapter 23  
is it really...?  
  
A screen apeared in everyones gundams. A young man with blue, grey eyes and blond hair sat there with a big smile on his face. His hair was down to his ears and straight,he had small earrings in each of his ears, and he had a hansome face, with a golden cross hanging around his neck. Duo's eyes opened wide as he became speachless.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Authoress: Oh I wonder who it is?   
Duo: I know who it is! But how...She never told me...  
Heero: Hn.  
Wufei: This is injustice! We don't need another gundam pilot when we're up against our last battle!  
Authoress: Don't worry WuFei, you'll need the extra help soon.  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Heero yelled at the new comer.  
"Heh, Heero Yuy. I was told about you. You demand things. And you hate it if you don't get a answer, and even more if you don't get an answer you like. But very well, since I know you could kill me within minutes, I'll tell you who I am. I am--"  
All of a sudden all the bits of the basted mobil suit somehow went back together.   
"How the hell did it do that!?!?!?!" WuFei yelled out.  
"I don't know...But I don't like it..." Quatre said a little bit worried.  
"So that is how they seemed to just keep on coming and coming...." Trowa said.  
Heero just glared at the new comer, and Duo was still shocked. He couldn't belive who it was...How? When? And why now?  
"I forgot to tell you about that...I'm here to help you! I'll explain later on who I am! Right now we have to defeat them!"  
"What makes you think we trust you?" WuFei asked while attempting to hack up some of the OZ pilots.   
"Well, you see, Lady Une has been working on a project, and my Brother was apart of it. He was the one who created these mobel suits. Me and him together. My intentions were to give them to you, but his were to try to and impress Lady Une. I know how to stop them, you just need to trust me. "  
"Oh yeah? Prove it." Duo yelled.  
"You have to cut off their right foot."  
"Their right foot? Why does that sound a little unbelieveable to me?" Heero said while hacking up a couple more of the enemy.  
"Excactly! You have just proven the point! You wouldn't think about cutting off their foot, you usualy go for the chest. Watch,"  
Just then the new commer used his silver syth and flew around about 50 of the mobel suits cutting off both their feet. There were the usual big explosions, but this time the suits didn't come back together.   



End file.
